Destinados a estar juntos
by EponineHinataMellarkWeasly
Summary: Eponine cree morir en los brazos de Marius , pero vuelve a despertar en condiciones distintas a las que recuerda , ¿por que lo que recuerda y su realidad son distintas? , ¿ Marius sabra reconocer en ella algo mas que una amistad?
1. Chapter 1

hi ! Bienvenidos , bienvenidos a mi mundo ficticio , este fanfic se trata de Eponine y Marius de Los miserables , ellos no me pertenecen sino a Victor Hugo ni el resto de personajes de ese libro porque si fuera asi ellos quedaran juntos en el libro , soy primeriza asi que disfruntenlo.

**NOTA:**

La primera parte se trata de la canción cuando muere Eponine , las palabras en negrillas es Marius .

Gracias por leer!

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿NO VOLVER despertar?**

_La lluvia que te trae es bendición_

_No llueve mas y puedo descansar_

_A un suspiro estoy de ti _

_Al fin viniste a mi _

_No temáis M´sieur Marius _**_No hables mi Eponine_**

_Mi herida es de amor _**_no sientas más dolor_**

_Es hoy mi sufrir _**_las gotas al caer_**

_No siento más dolor _**_te acariciaran_**

**_Aquí_**

_Me encuentro junto a ti_

_Tú me protegerás _**_Cuidare tus sueños_**

_Aliento me darás __**hasta que duermas** _

_Así el amor sabrá …._

**_Así el amor sabrá crecer_**

En ese momento ella se desmayó , mas Marius ya la creyó muerta pero Eponine para sorpresa de todos los espectadores se despierta y dice su última frase : "Y M'sieur Marius puede ser que allá estado un poco enamorada de usted" , y con sus últimas fuerzas Eponine se acerca a Marius para robarle un beso más murió antes de llegar a él , más bien Marius le beso la frente y se lamentó la pérdida de su mejor amiga , quien a pesar de estar ya inconsciente tenía una sonrisa en los labios que apareció desde el instante en que Marius posó un beso en su frente .

* * *

-¡Eponine! , vamos Eponine despierta – dijo una adolescente tan solo 2 años menor que Eponine .

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos , cosa que no pensó volver a hacerlo .

Despertó y vio rostros muy familiares excepto por 2 , - Où suis-je? (¿dónde estoy ?) - pregunto muy desconcertada .

Entonces un niño unos 4 años menor le dijo , - basta hermana todos sabemos que eres muy buena hablando francés , pero basta , en el instituto ya tenemos clases de francés , ya aburre Eponine -.

-Parles vous? (¿de qué hablas?) , nosotros siempre hablamos así – en ese momento Eponine se sorprendió desde que momento ella sabía otro idioma; - que bueno que volvieras a hablar en forma entendible – dijo la adolescente de cabello café oscuro y ondulado llamada Alzelma ; - si ya era hora- dijo el niño de unos 13 años aproximadamente llamado Gavroche .

- Pero ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Eponine ; - vaya el dormirte te dejo con amnesia ,estamos en el auto de papá de camino al instituto – respondió Gavroche ; - niños ya dejen de hacer ruido – dijo una voz más gruesa a la que Eponine reconoció como a la de su padre , - niños ya llegamos bajen para la escuela – dijo la señora Thenadier , a Eponine le dieron ganas de llorar porque no recordaba la última vez que había escuchado la voz de su mamá , ella solo oculto sus sentimientos y estaba a punto de bajar cuando Alzelma la agarró del brazo y le dijo - ¿A dónde vas?- , - a la escuela - respondió la mayor de las Thenadier ; - Eponine aquí se bajan los más pequeños nosotras hace bastante que terminamos la escuela - ; entonces Eponine vio bajar a los 2 rostros que no había reconocido , los vio irse e inconscientemente dijo – hasta más tarde Alexandre y Ethan . Ella no sabía cómo recordó esos nombres (puesto como ya debe suponer el lector Eponine solo recordaba lo que se ha visto en las películas , musicales y más o menos en el libro y en ninguno de estos medios se había hecho mención de alguna de que si ellos se acordaban de entre sí ).

El siguiente en bajar fue Gavroche en el instituto , mientras que Alzelma y Eponine bajaron en el instituto superior , estando ya Eponine en el último año ; en el transcurso hasta el instituto superior Eponine leyó su diario para ponerse al día de cómo era la vida que no recordaba , pero encontró una similitud con su otra vida y fue que casi en todas las hojas había un nombre que se repetía demasiado ; el dueño de ese nombre era alguien a quien ella describía como apuesto , inteligente , un ser noble , humilde y a quien admiraba demasiado , más bien , ella amaba , esa persona era su querido : "MARIUS"

Bajo de lo que llamaban automóvil, pensando solo si lograría ver quien ella tanto amaba , al único hombre que la dejaba ser ella misma , su mejor amigo ,a aquel que fue el último que vio antes de dormir en sus brazos , MARIUS .


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 :QUERIDA PONINE**

Eponine paso toda la mañana sin prestar atención a clases porque leía su diario para ponerse al día en cuanto su vida , descubrió que en el instituto superior que ella y su hermana estudian es gracias a que están becadas ; ella por ser muy buena en francés y Alzelma porque logro obtener la mejor nota en el examen de admisión ; y que gracias a las excelentes notas de todos los Thenadier habían logrado estudiar durante toda su vida a las mejores instituciones . Sus padres eran según lo que leyó gente ordinaria los cuales eran franceses pero por razones que no conocían inmigraron de Francia , que habían logrado matricular a ella , su primogénita , en esa institución porque un ancestro de ellos había sido cofundador de esa unidad educativa pero a pesar de eso tenían que sacar sus mejores notas si querían seguir estudiando ahí .

Eponine quería seguir leyendo hasta que – hola Eppy , ¿ vamos a Francés ? – una chica castaña , pelo lacio , más alta que ella se había acercado , - hola – respondió , - me parece bien - , - genial Eppy – dijo la chica castaña ; durante toda la mañana Eponine había estado adivinando donde eran los salones así que le agradeció al cielo que allá aparecido aquella chica .

Durante todo el día estuvo con ella y descubrió que se llama Caroline , era muy buena chica y aunque había notado que Eponine estaba distinta no lo comento , era su mejor amiga y estuvo tentada a preguntarle por Marius pero callo ; pero de esa misma manera en que tenía en su mente en que quería volver a ver a Marius , también había otra duda que le rondaba en la cabeza .

Solo durante el receso volvió a pasar con Alzelma , la cual se sorprendió que no esté con sus amigas , - Eponine ¿Cómo así sola? – dijo Alzelma , - Caroline se fue a tutorías así que quise venir a este sitio (se encontraba en un asiento debajo de un árbol) - , - ¿hermana algo te pasa? – pregunto la segunda de las Thenadier , - tenga una duda , Alzelma ¿en nuestra vida existe alguien llamada Cossete? – dijo Eponine , - ¿Cossete? No tengo idea de quien hablas - ; aunque trato de disimularlo Eponine sintió un rayo de esperanza se encendió dentro de ella ; - no por nada – contesto con una sonrisa .

El resto de clases Eponine solo paso pensando que si Cossete no existía en esta realidad , entonces solo tal vez existía la posibilidad de que pueda haber un ¿Marius y Eponine? .

Ya habían terminado las clases y ese día le habían mandado bastantes deberes , iba conversando con Caroline y con Alzelma ; cuando llamaron al móvil de Alzelma sus padres para avisarles que no podrían irlas a ver .

-Papá y mamá no podrán venir a vernos , debes estar feliz Eponine , nos toca pasar por la universidad- dijo Alzelma en tono de querer reírse , a lo que Caroline siguió con una sonrisa ; -¿de qué hablas?- dijo la primogénita de los Thenadier , -si finge no entender – dijeron Alzelma y Caroline al mismo tiempo .

Por motivo de que aún no aceptaba totalmente la realidad que ahora estaba viviendo , Eponine se quedó atrás pensando en cuan cambiado está el mundo , (puesto que ella recordaba el mundo en el siglo XIX , cuando en esta realidad ya estaban el 2007) , ella siguió divagando solo medio escuchando que su hermana y su amiga se secreteaban algo , pero aun estando así pudo reconocer fácilmente la voz de cierto chico que la llamo por su apodo :"Ponine"

En ese instante ella sabía que solo podía ser una persona , se voltio inmediatamente y al verlo ahí parado a solo unos pasos de distancia , no supo en que momento su cuerpo tomo voluntad propia y cuando menos se percató ya había ido a abrazar a ese muchacho que en sus recuerdos había sido quien le dio felicidad en sus últimos momentos , aquel que hasta ese entonces solo la muerte le había permitido dormir en sus brazos y ser atesorada por el hombre que más amaba en este y cualquier otro mundo ;-MARIUS- dijo Eponine con los ojos llorosos y él le contesto – Hola mi querida Ponine -.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Thenadier :

-Ya es hora de que pongamos en marcha el plan- dijo la voz de un hombre lleno de ambición ; - pero dijimos que esperaríamos a que ella cumpliera 18 , aún tiene 17 – dijo la señora ahí presente ; - no , es ahora que debemos efectuar el plan , para cuando ella cumpla 18 ya se habrá graduado y la idea es casarla con un hombre rico , ¡ No me he matado alimentándola todos estos años por gusto ! ; - porque no esperas al niño el podría sernos más útil, el solo es una escoria que deberá pagar por la veces que no ha obedecido-.

-No , tiene que ser ella , ya estoy harto de esta vida ¡quiero ser ya un hombre rico!- dijo el señor Thenadier ; - está bien pero al menos deberá ser de verdad un pez gordo – dijo la señora Thenadier ; - descuídate de eso mujer ya tengo en la mira a un pez muy gordo y no dejare que se me escape -.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: UNA TARDE JUNTO A TI**

- Hola mi querida Ponine - ; dijo Marius , - ¿te sucede algo? - , Eponine quien recién se fijo que había abrazado a Marius lo soltó rápidamente , se ruborizo y se voltio ; - no nada me pasa Monsieur Marius - ; en ese instante ella sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban ; - ¿Monsieur? Desde cuándo tanta formalidad Ponine – dijo Marius hablándole al oído , Eponine estaba roja como un tomate , mientras su hermana y amiga se reían en voz baja ; - bueno como que estorbamos aquí Caroline , ¿no lo crees? – dijo Alzelma ; - creo que si – contesto Caroline ; - nosotras nos vamos , la dejamos en tus manos Marius – dijo Alzelma ;- vale – contesto Marius.

Cuando se fueron las 2 adolescentes dejando solos a Marius y Eponine ; ella dijo – Monsie.. Marius ya puede soltarme - ; Marius paso a soltarla y le comento a Eponine - ¿de verdad no te sucede nada? , actúas un poco distinta - ; - bueno siendo sincera tuve un sueño extraño , puede ser eso -.

-¿Qué soñaste?-(dijo Marius).

-Soñé que estábamos en el siglo XIX , en una revolución francesa y que yo moría salvándolo de una bala , moría durmiéndome en sus brazos.-(contesto Eponine); mientras decía esto una lagrima rodo por el rosto de Eponine , la cual Marius seco y dándole un beso en la frente de Ponine volvió a abrazarla solo que en esta ocasión de una forma más fraternal , como un padre le da un abrazo a su hija después de lastimarse.

-No Ponine , tu sueño ha sido eso , solo un sueño , un muy mal sueño por cierto , porque prefiero morir yo primero a ver que sales lastimada por mi culpa , sería algo que nunca me perdonaría – dijo Marius mientras seguía dándole delicados besos en su frente .

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver – dijo Eponine.

-Aquí estoy- respondió Marius .

-Es todo lo que necesito saber- contesto Eponine.

_Esta era una escena tan conmovedora que las personas que pasaban por ese sitio , juraban que veían a 2 enamorados prometiéndose estar siempre para el otro._

-Bueno dejemos por un rato estos malos recuerdos , Ponine hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte ¿vienes?- pregunto Marius .

"_contigo a donde sea" _pensó Eponine ; - si Marius – contesto.

Entonces Marius se llevó a Eponine a su automóvil , fueron conversando un rato de cosas sin sentido , pero Eponine en un momento pregunto lo que tanto necesitaba saber : - ¿Marius y tu novia? . A lo que Marius respondió : - en algún lugar del mundo -.

Eponine sintió que su mundo se desmorono y no pudo evitar demostrarlo en su rostro ,"¿Por qué_?" _, ella pensaba que si en esta realidad no existía una Cossete entonces ella podría estar con Marius pero se equivocó . Marius al ver su expresión no pudo evitar reírse , lo cual sorprendió a la primogénita de los Thenadier , - Eponine tu sabes muy bien como nadie más en este mundo que la única mujer con que paso , es contigo , que tontita Ponine , no tengo novia no se preocupe – comento Marius.

Eponine sintió nuevamente esperanza dentro de su ser y le dijo – No me preocupo de que tenga enamorada , solo es curiosidad -, a lo que Marius dijo – pues tu rostro no decía lo mismo -.

Marius iba a decir algo mas pero llegaron al lugar que la invito , le tapo los ojos a Eponine , le tendió una mano y le dijo –sígueme- , ya era tarde por lo cual estaba cerca el atardecer , cuando dejaron de caminar Marius le descubrió los ojos y ella los abrió.

No podía ser mejor lugar para Eponine , Marius la había llevado a un prado lleno de flores y desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente el bello atardecer.

-Es hermoso- , gracias- dijo Eponine ; - de nada – respondió Marius .

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando , parecían 2 niños corriendo detrás uno del otro , hasta que en un momento tropezaron y ambos cayeron al suelo solo que uno debajo de otro , Marius estaba encima de Eponine solo riendo , mientras que ella trataba de levantarse , en ese intento en vano comenzaron a dar vueltas y volvieron a la posición anterior solo que ahora sin risas . Y ambos estaban a escasos milímetros del otro viéndose de una manera mas sentimental.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE CAPITULO SON LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE EPONINE Y MARIUS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR , LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS MISERABLES NO ME PERTENCEN PORQUE SINO EPONINE Y MARIUS QUEDARIAN JUNTOS EN TODO . **

**CAPITULO 4 : ACERCAMIENTOS ENTRE TÚ Y YO**

POV Eponine

Estamos corriendo , él es más veloz que yo pero aún no ha logrado atraparme , parecemos unos niños jugando hasta que en un momento me atrapa y me tropiezo.

-Suéltame Marius- le digo tratando de levantarme , él está encima mío pero aun así hay una distancia prudente entre nuestros rostros , el solo sigue riendo y me dice : - Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte reír , jamás - , comienza a hacerme cosquillas , mientras pataleo y trato de empujarlo pero lo único que logro es que demos vueltas , -basta – le digo pero solo nos detenemos después de dar unas 5 vueltas , estamos nuevamente en la posición anterior pero con una diferencia nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca , casi puedo sentir como respira a través de su boca , lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando que algo más suceda pero al poco tiempo que no sucedió nada abro los ojos ; y lo que vio fue a un Marius ruborizado que parecía estatua .

POV MARIUS

Desde que comenzamos a correr no la he podido alcanzar, bueno en realidad no quiero que el juego acabe tan rápido por eso aún no la atrapo , pero ya me estoy cansando así que la atrapo pero nos tropezamos.

-Suéltame Marius – me dice mientras trata de hacer que me levante puesto que estoy encima suyo , viéndola intentar en vano me causa risa por lo cual comienzo a reír y digo : Y perderme la oportunidad de hacerte reír , jamás – comienzo a hacerle cosquillas porque sé que es muy cosquilluda y en los intentos de zafarse de parte de ella damos vueltas hasta que volvemos a estar en la posición inicial pero en esta ocasión la cercanía entre nosotros es muy pequeña , ella es mi mejor amiga pero no por eso no había notado lo guapa que ella es , tuve indecisión entre acercarme o no acercarme , la vi cerrar los ojos , la observe completamente y pensé "es mi mejor amiga , los amigos no se besan" , pero a pesar de eso y de que sabía que no debía hacerlo no tuve la suficiente voluntad de pararme ; la vi abrir los ojos y entonces supe que el momento había pasado .

Después de lo relatado lo único a que atino a hacer Marius fue a levantarse y brindarle la mano a Eponine para ayudarla a levantarse ; ninguno de los dos comento algo sobre lo sucedido , más bien por la hora Marius procedió a dejarla en su casa ; en el camino solo pasaron riendo de otros temas .

Al llegar lo único que paso es que abrazo desde la espalda a Eponine y le dijo – Buenas noches mi querida Ponine – e inmediatamente le dio un beso en la mano ; a lo que ambos rieron .

Eponine se voltio para despedirse de él dándole un beso en la mejilla pero en ese mismo instante él se voltio ; por lo cual hubo un roce entre sus labios ; ante tal acto ambos se sonrojaron . Marius se iba a acercar cuando :- ya era hora que regresen – dijo Gavroche , - disculpa habértela robado tanto tiempo , bueno me retiro , buenas noches - dijo Marius , - ¡buenas noches cuñado! – grito Gavroche al ver lo rápido que se iba Marius.

Eponine se ruborizo , hizo un ademan de despedida e inmediatamente entro a esa casa , volvió a sentirse extrañada puesto que su casa no era como una casa cualquiera , era de 3 pisos ; en la planta baja estaba la sala , un cuarto para el mayordomo , un baño y algunos retratos de toda la familia ; en la primera planta se encontraba la cocina con el comedor , un cuarto de juegos , una mesa con asientos cerca de una computadora y unos 3 cuartos pequeños para cualquier huésped , en la segunda planta se encontraban los dormitorios habían 7 pero solo se usaban 6 porque Alexandre y Ethan no quisieron dormir en cuartos diferentes . Y el último piso era una terraza .

Para Eponine esa casa era como el de una burguesa , pero cuando salió al jardín más bien le pareció la casa de una princesa había un hermoso pequeño prado de flores , una piscina y un columpio que por la noche habían prendido pequeñas luces a su alrededor . Ella quería seguir maravillándose por su casa hasta que la mamá se le acerco y dijo - ¿has hecho los deberes? , sino es así ahora mismo vas -. Eponine ni espero responder ya se estaba retirándose a su cuarto cuando la señora Thenadier le dijo – espera , olvidaste este libro en el auto esta mañana - , le recogió y dijo –GRACIAS- .

Fue a su cuarto que pudo reconocer según lo que había leído en su diario , se ducho , hizo lo más rápido que pudo sus deberes , se acostó ; cogió su diario y el libro que su mamá le entrego , un libro titulado : " LOS MISERABLES".


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 : ME GUSTAS**

Eran las 10 pm cuando Eponine se había acostado pero no podía quedar dormida pensando en todo lo que había vivido esa tarde con Marius ; -MARIUS- dijo en suspiro , por motivo del insomnio se levanto , agarro su diario y se dirigió al columpio del jardín , al llegar se sentó y comenzó a escribir todo lo vivido en ese día .

Cuando pensó , "_en mi ser pretendiendo que él está a mi lado" _, suspiro porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido en ese día ella tenía bien en claro que si en su vida llegaba a aparecer Cossete seguramente ambos terminarían enamorados , una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas y antes de comenzar a llorar decidió entrar a su habitación.

Al ya estar en el piso de los dormitorios pudo escuchar claramente los ronquidos de sus padres lo cual le pareció cómico , siguió caminando hasta su cuarto pero se detuvo al frente del cuarto de Gavroche , entro lo más sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermano menor y se sentó cerca de él , se lo quedo observando un buen rato y se puso feliz ; feliz porque en sus memorias su hermano vivía en las calles pero aquí todos estaban juntos como una familia , se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo : - buenas noches mi pequeño héroe - , se disponía a salir cuando escucho : - buenas noches futura señora Pontmercy - , Eponine se sonrojo , se acercó nuevamente para abrazar a su hermanito y dijo – ojala tuvieras voz de profeta -. Y salió de esa habitación .

Ahora ya con sueño , Eponine entro a su habitación , se acostó ya se estaba quedando dormida cuando de su cómoda vio prenderse una luz y que algo comenzó a sonar con una melodía que le parecía familiar , se acercó y vio que era lo que había visto a Caroline y Alzelma usar , aquello a que llaman celular , lo agarro y vio que decía : - LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE MARIUS - , Eponine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y después de algunos intentos logro contestar .

- Halo - dijo un poco somnolienta .

- Halo Ponine disculpa , ¿ya estabas durmiendo? - .

- Marius son la 1am ya me estaba quedando dormida – contesto .

- ¿Quedando dormida? , es decir aun no te habías ¿dormido? – dijo Marius .

- No , aun no , he tenido un poco de insomnio – dijo Eponine agradeciendo a los cielos que no la pueda ver en ese instante porque estaba sonrojándose.

-Bueno yo también he tenido un poco de insomnio es por eso que te llame para ser 2 sin dormir- dijo entre risas Marius.

-Que malvado Pontmercy , bueno ya que no me va a dejar dormir de que desea hablar– dijo un poco molesta.

-Bueno que te parece salir este sábado al malecón – dijo ya en un tono serio Marius .

-Bueno le aviso a Alzelma y Caro…-

-¡No! , disculpa solo tú y yo – dijo un poco temeroso Marius.

-Ah – dijo sorprendida , trago fuerte y dijo – encantada -.

-¡Bien! , eh disculpa no sé qué me pasa estoy gritando jaja , bueno Ponine solo te llamaba para eso , buenas noches , chao – y colgó inmediatamente.

A Eponine nuevamente se le había ido el sueño , estaba demasiado feliz para dormir recordando cada palabra de lo que conversaron y en ese momento recién se dio cuenta de la última frase de Marius :"solo te llamaba para eso" , entonces una pregunta se sembró en su mente : ¿me llamo para invitarme a una cita?, pero al rato lo descarto y entonces por el insomnio se le ocurrió a leer el libro de "LOS MISERABLES".

Desde que Marius había abandonado la casa de los Thenadier no pudo evitar pensar el roce que hubo entre sus labios y los de Eponine , también las 2 veces donde casi la besa (una vez interrumpido por el mismo y la segunda vez por Gavroche).

Marius siempre había visto a Eponine como su mejor amiga pero no por eso él no había notado lo hermosa que es ella, hace poco tiempo él ya había admitido a si mismo que le gusta Eponine pero ¿lo suficiente para pedirle ser enamorados? , sus amigos lo molestaban con ella puesto que era la única mujer que él se permitía tener cerca , y aunque Eponine lo desconocía entre los amigos de él , ella es conocida como la "futura señora Pontmercy" .

En ese instante también recordó como Gavroche se despidió de él , "buenas noches cuñado" , cuando ese adolescente grito eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse y por eso no se voltio hasta después de un rato , Marius sabía perfectamente que Gavroche estaba enterado del apodo que sus amigos le habían dado a su hermana y suponía que como ella jamás le ha preguntado algo era porque él no se lo había dicho .

Marius era uno de los chicos más adinerados del país , y su casa lo demostraba , solo vivía con la ama de llaves , una tía solterona y su abuelo ; sus padres solo iban a esta casa de vez en cuando como para su cumpleaños , navidad y fin de año ; Marius se llevaba bien con todos los que vivían en su casa su único inconveniente con ellos era que no les gustaba que llegara tarde lo cual era muy difícil para él porque como su casa era demasiado grande para solo 4 personas no le gustaba estar ahí .

Llego e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto a lo que escucho que la ama de llaves dijo : - la señorita Thenadier acaba de llamar a casa - , lo cual hizo que casi resbalara , -¿en serio?- pregunto ; - en realidad no – dijo entre risas la ama de llaves , - pero con ella acaba de estar ¿verdad?-, a lo cual solo supo sonrojarse y callarse , se dirigió a su habitación mientras oía la risa de la ama de llaves ; no era la primera vez que le tomaba el pelo pero aun así el siempre caía en sus bromas.

Entro a su habitación donde le esperaba ya su merienda , comió , se ducho e inmediatamente se puso a hacer sus deberes de la universidad , cuando termino de hacerlos , se acostó y recordó una conversación de hace un año atrás cuando recién comenzó la universidad.

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_-Marius por aquí – dijo Enjolras._

_-Buenos días Enjolras – dijo Marius saludando a su mejor amigo _

_-Ey Marius que te parece si al terminar la casa abierta de la universidad nos vamos con el resto de los muchachos a jugar futbol – dijo Enjolras tratando de convencer a su amigo ._

_-No lo creo , como hoy es la casa abierta es muy posible que venga Eponine y quiero pasar rato con ella porque desde que comenzamos las clases en la universidad no he podido pasar ningún rato con ella – dijo Marius._

_-Ah cierto , entonces la futura señora Pontmercy vendrá hoy , ella está en segundo de instituto superior , ¿verdad?- dijo Enjolras ._

_-Sí , aún le faltan 2 años, para ese entonces estaremos en tercer año y como falta mucho , quiero pasar tiempo con ella cada vez que pueda- contesto Marius._

_-Es una niña la futura señora Pontmercy , pero debo admitir que a pesar de que tiene edad de niña , en cuanto sus sentimientos es muy madura , te quiere como nadie más te ha querido – dijo serio Enjolras._

_-¿De verdad? , bueno es mi mejor amiga supongo que por eso me quiere bastante – respondió Marius._

_-Marius , solo tú crees que ella te ve como su mejor amigo , solo tú sigues con los ojos vendados , cuando vas a admitir que a ella le gustas , que la futura señora Pontmercy no te mira como a un amigo , los chicos y yo nos hemos cansado de decírtelo , la única duda aquí es ¿y a ti te gusta ella?- contesto Enjolras._

_-Tú y los chicos solo quieren tomarme el pelo es muy difícil que algo como que a ella le guste yo suceda – dijo Marius._

_Enjolras iba a replicar cuando una voz de un adolescente de ese entonces 12 años dijo :_

_-Pero no imposibe , ¿verdad? – dijo Gavroche ._

_Los 2 adultos presentes Marius y Enjolras se quedaron sin habla jamás pensaron que alguien los escucharía y menos un hermano de la susodicha, entonces al ver que no le respondían Gavroche dijo :_

_-Eponine me mando a decirte que ella vendrá después de clases, ¡cuñado! –, hizo una pausa y prosiguió , - si desde hoy te llamare cuñado , porque como escuche mi hermana es la "futura señora Pontmercy " entonces eres mi futuro cuñado pero como es más largo decir eso solo te diré cuñado-._

_-Ese apodo le pusieron mis amigos yo no tengo que ver con eso – dijo Marius._

_-Pero en ningún momento escuche que dijeras que ya no le digan así , lo cual significa que estás de acuerdo , mire Pontmercy solo le diré que no haga llorar a mi hermana ella es muy buena y lo quiere , y le vuelvo a repetir pero no imposible , ¿verdad?, bueno vine con el instituto deben estar buscándome , chao cuñado y disculpen por escuchar su conversación-._

_Entonces el niño se fue lo más rápido posible , lo único a que Marius reacciono a hacer fue a regañar a Enjolras :_

_-Enjolras te voy a matar esto paso porque hablas cosas que no son – dijo Marius._

_-¿Tú crees Marius? , acabas de escuchar al niño pero no imposible ¿verdad?._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Marius se había quedado con esa duda , que le quería decir ese niño , ¿le quería decir que Eponine si siente algo por él? ; cuando menos se dio cuenta marco el número de Eponine y la llamo , ella se demoró en contestarle estaba a punto de colgar cuando :

- Halo - dijo Eponine un poco somnolienta .

- Halo Ponine disculpa , ¿ya estabas durmiendo? - .Estaba temblando no sabía exactamente porque la había llamado.

- Marius son la 1am ya me estaba quedando dormida – contesto .

- ¿Quedando dormida? , es decir aun no te habias ¿dormido? – dijo Marius .

- No , aun no , he tenido un poco de insomnio – dijo Eponine.

-Bueno yo también he tenido un poco de insomnio es por eso que te llame para ser 2 sin dormir- dijo entre risas.

-Que malvado Pontmercy , bueno ya que no me va a dejar dormir de que desea hablar– . En ese instante Eponine lo cogió infraganti no sabía que decir , piensa , piensa se dijo a sí mismo y solo atinó a decir lo primero que se le paso por la mente.

-Bueno que te parece salir este sábado al malecón – dijo ya en un tono serio Marius mientras agradecía al cielo que no estuvieran frente a frente porque aparte de estar temblando se había sonrojado.

-Bueno le aviso a Alzelma y Caro…-

-¡No! –grito, - disculpa solo tú y yo – dijo un poco temeroso Marius.

-Ah – dijo sorprendida , trago fuerte y dijo – encantada -.

-¡Bien! , eh disculpa no sé qué me pasa estoy gritando jajá , bueno Ponine solo te llamaba para eso , buenas noches , chao – y colgó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a contesta a ella porque no quería que se arrepintiera .

No podía creer lo que había hecho había invitado a Eponine a una cita , después de unos ratos de dar vueltas logro dormir pero su ultimo pensamiento fue :"me gustas Eponine Thenadier"


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 : NO ESTAS MINTIENDO**

Marius después de lo sucedido esa noche , no se atrevió a volver a llamar a Eponine , en su mente se repetía la palabra_ "cobarde" _, muy seguido , el único contacto que tenía con ella eran en las noches cunado él le escribía : Buenas noches mi querida Ponine. A lo que ella contestaba : Buenas noches Marius .

La casa de ambos no estaban muy lejanas , el para ir a la universidad pasaba todas las mañanas por ahí , el tenía que salir más temprano porque sus clases inician a las 7am cuando los de instituto a las 7:20 am , pero cuando el pasaba por la casa de los Thenadier , ya veía las luces encendidas y en muchas de esas ocasiones trataba de imaginarse cuál era la de la habitación de la primogénita .

Como él le pidió salir el sábado y recién era miércoles aun le faltaba que pasaran los días jueves y viernes ; lo cual le parecía demasiado , estaba inquieto , acelerado e impaciente lo cual sus amigos no pasaron por desapercibido pero solo Enjolras hizo alguna acción para descubrir lo que sucedía.

-Ey mundo llamando a Marius , mundo llamando a Marius , ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo Enjolras.

-Ah , ¿de qué hablas? - , contesto Marius.

-Vamos Marius a mí no me engañas a ti te sucede algo , has estado inquieto desde el miércoles y hoy es viernes si fuera algo de no preocuparse el miércoles mismo se te hubiera pasado - , respondió Enjolras.

-No , créeme no me sucede nada en absoluto , solo estoy algo hiperactivo- , dijo Marius y aprovecho para comenzar a tomar un jugo para según el terminar la conversación.

-Ah , bueno entonces no es nada y yo que te iba a preguntar si tenía algo que ver con cierta chica a que le hablaste al oído el día martes , ah por cierto ayer, Eponine vino a verte y dijo algo que no logro recordar , pero como no quieres hablar no más me voy – dijo Enjolras y mientras ya se disponía a moverse sintió que un brazo lo agarro .

Al voltearse Enjolras vio a un Marius ruborizado que mantenía la mirada al piso y que le comento : - ayer vino y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? , - hizo una pausa y pregunto algo más , - ¿desde cuándo sabes que su nombre es Eponine?-.

-No te lo dije porque aproveche la oportunidad para salir a pasear con ella y pedirle que sea mi enamorada y su nombre me lo sé porque como te acordaras nosotros 3 siempre hemos estado en las mismas instalaciones , además es la chica que me gusta- , dijo Enjolras muy serio.

Marius no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , quedo atónito y lo único que supo decir fue : - ¿y que te dijo ella , acepto o no ser tu enamorada? -, dijo un triste.

-Me dijo que está enamorada de ti y no quiere nada con alguien que no seas tú - , respondió Enjolras.

Marius no sabía cómo reaccionar iba a decir algo cuando Enjolras lo interrumpió diciendo : - y todo lo que te acabo de contar es tan real como que estamos estudiando medicina , Marius reacciona yo nunca haría eso-.

Marius se puso alegre , quería golpear a Enjolras por tomarle el pelo pero se dio cuenta de algo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo es eso de que le hable a alguien al oído?- , dijo rojo Marius.

-Los muchachos y yo te vimos , solo que no quisimos interrumpir después seguro nos ganábamos el odio de esa chica - , contesto Enjolras , - pero lo que te sucede tiene que ver con ella , ¿verdad?- pregunto .

A Marius no le quedó otra que aceptarlo , prosiguió a contarle todo lo sucedido el día martes que Eponine y él se quedaron solos , omitiendo las partes donde casi se besaban.

-La futura señora Pontmercy seguro también está impaciente a que sea sábado pero Marius me has sorprendido , ya estas tomando acciones sobre el asunto , te felicito – dijo Enjolras , - pero hay algo que no me has contado , ¿verdad?.

Marius odio en ese instante que lo conociera tanto y solo dijo : - no quiero que nada haga que nuestra amistad se rompa -, dijo de manera nostálgica.

-Marius su amistad hace tiempo que quedo atrás ahora lo único que falta es que des el primer paso – contesto Enjolras.

En ese momento un amigo llamado Grantaire se les acerco y a manera de broma dijo :

-Pero si aquí está el grupo cero mujeres -.

Dijo esto porque ambos no se permitían el contacto con el género femenino , claro con su excepción que en ambos casos era Eponine.

-Marius ya quiere dejar el grupo , me estaba hablando eso justo ahorita - , contesto Enjolras.

Marius todo sonrojado solo dijo : - no tengo tiempo para sus ridiculeces , me retiro - , mientras se iba solo pudo escuchar la risa de Grantaire pero que después él y Enjolras se pusieron en un secreteo que hizo que sus semblantes pase a serios.

POV Enjolras

Después de que Marius se marchó todo ruborizado y que Grantaire se parara de reír, el me pregunto : - ¿descubriste lo que le sucedía a Marius? , ¿de verdad va a dejar de pertenecer al grupo 0 mujeres?.

-Bueno si , como todos los suponíamos se trataba de Eponine , por eso parece que ya por fin va a dar el siguiente paso Marius - , conteste.

-¿Y cómo lograste sacarle toda esa información? – pregunto confundido Grantaire.

-Bueno le dije una mentira , le dije que Eponine vino a verlo ayer pero como no estaba ya el , aproveche la oportunidad para salir a pasear con ella y pedirle que sea mi enamorada porque ella es la chica que me gusta , claro está que para calmarlo después le comente que todo lo que le acababa de contarle era tan real como que estamos estudiando medicina , cuando pronuncie eso pareció que su alma volvió a él y aun más cuando le dije Marius reacciona yo nunca haría eso – conteste serio.

-¿Pero no mentiste totalmente Enjolras , lo sabes? – pregunto Grantaire.

-¿Por qué lo dices? , pregunto tratando de parecer confundido.

-Le dijiste a Marius que a ti te gusta la chica y eso no es mentira- , contesto muy seguro.

-Hablas cosas que no son- dije

-¿Seguro? , solo sé que tanto tu como Marius a la única chica que tratan es a ella , solo que de maneras distintas , Marius le habla mientras tu no , tu solo te la quedas admirando , además solo al frente de Marius le dices la futura señora Pontmercy , pero mira ahora por ejemplo durante todo este rato , solo le has dicho por su nombre , ella te gusta solo que prefieres que se quede con Marius – respondió Grantaire .

-Pensé que ocultaba bien mis sentimientos , ¿los demás lo saben? – lo admito puesto que ya he llevado demasiado tiempo ocultándolo.

-No , solo yo , al menos que yo sepa , pero bravo lo has reconocido es algo admirable – contesto.

-No sé qué a hacer cuando pronuncie ella es la chica que me gusta en mi mente y corazón sabían que no estaba mintiendo , ella se hizo amiga de Marius y como siempre estuvimos en las mismas instalaciones ella también se hizo mi amiga pero sé que ella ama a Marius , ella una vez me lo admitió- conteste.

-Tu caso es trágico- contesto Grantaire.

-Si es la cruz que debo llevar y que ya he aceptado llevar – respondí .

Enjolras y Eponine eran amigos , más bien Eponine fue amiga de él antes que de Marius , se conocieron en la escuela porque iban al mismo club de teatro , él sabía todo sobre ella , Eponine sabía mucho sobre el hasta que el término la escuela y fue al instituto , se dejaron de comunicar y para cuando ella ya entro al instituto , ella ya estaba enamorada de Marius y no le presto mucha atención a Enjolras por lo cual el aprendió a cuidarla en silencio , a quererla en silencio , hasta que poco a poco se volvieron casi dos desconocidos , Marius no recordaba que ellos dos se hablaran antes del día que el la presento a todos sus amigos en el café ABC pero no por eso Marius no se había dado cuenta que había un lazo especial entre ellos dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi , aca el nuevo capitulo , normalmente suelo subir 2 capítulos pero por motivos de estudio no he podido terminar el capitulo 9 , asi que espero terminarlo pronto y tener tiempo para escribir algunos , este esta cursi y estoy reuniendo información en mi mente para ya no hacerlo tan cursi , ya quiero su lado triste jiji , sin mas que decir el capitulo 7**

**CAPITULO 7 : TE LO PROMETO**

Durante el transcurso de esos días hasta el sábado Eponine no había pasado tan inquieta porque desde que había comenzado a leer el libro :"Los Miserables" , no había podido despegarse de ese libro le encantaba la historia de Hugh Jackman de cómo fue un esclavo , como un obispo le cambio la vida y como se convirtió en un hombre de bien ; también como el inspector Russell era un hombre que creía en la justicia sin la piedad y la conmovedora historia de Anne que era una pobre mujer que trataba de seguir adelante por su hija Amanda.

Durante todo ese tiempo si pensaba en Marius pero como no quería darse falsas ilusiones mejor seguía en la lectura y por eso en las noches solo le respondía a Marius con un : Buenas noches Marius ; Alzelma y Caroline trataron de sacarle información sobre lo que sucedió cuando la dejaron sola con Marius pero fue en vano porque Eponine no les conto nada , pero no por eso no se enteraron , Alzelma una noche leyó el diario de su hermana y después de enterada le conto todo a Caroline , solo que ellas no estaban enteradas de la cita.

Ya viernes en la noche a pesar de que la lectura se le había vuelto interesante porque se sentía identifica con Samantha Barks , una chica pobre que robaba junto con su hermana , que estaba enamorada de un imposible como lo era Eddie Redmayne y que su vida era cruel , no podía dejar de pensar en Marius , así que cogió su celular para llamarlo pero justo antes de marcar el ya la estaba llamando.

Hola Ponine - parece Marius.

-Halo Marius – contesto muy suave Eponine.

-Tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz , ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Marius tratando de alargar la conversación .

-Bueno he estado leyendo un libro que me encanto se llama "LOS MISERABLES" – contesto Eponine.

-¿Aun no lo terminas , hace como una semana me habías dicho que ibas por más de la mitad , recuerdas? – pregunto Marius.

-La verdad he estado un poco distraída , disculpa pero parece que lo olvide ,¿bueno cuál es el motivo de esta llamada? – dijo Eponine queriendo que él le diga algo relacionado a la cita.

-Bueno es que no coordinamos la hora ni donde nos encontraríamos así que llame para ser más exactos y no perdernos , ¿te parece si paso por ti a las 3pm ?- pregunto Marius esperando que ella no le dijera no.

-Encantada pero debo volver antes de las 10pm disculpa – comento Eponine muy sonrojada.

-Entonces eres como la cenicienta solo que tu hora de queda es las 10pm – dijo Marius tratando de aguantar la risa.

-No te me burles puede que parezca cómico pero conozco un montón de cosas, ¡lo hago! – dijo Eponine.

-Pobre Eponine, las cosas que sabes You wouldn't find in books like these. no encontrarás en situaciones como estas – comento Marius .

-Me gusta la forma en que hablas – dijo Eponine siendo sarcástica pero al mencionar la frase "me gusta" se sonrojo aun más.

-Me gusta la forma en que siempre se burla – comento entre risas Marius.

-Bueno Monsieur Marius hasta mañana – respondió Eponine tratando de terminar la conversación.

-¿Tan rápido? , no nos hemos visto durante toda la semana y ¿ya no quieres hablar? – pregunto un poco resentido Marius.

-No es eso , pero estoy un poco cansada , disculpe – dijo Eponine .

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana mi querida Ponine – comento Marius pronunciándolo de la forma más suave posible.

-Hasta mañana mi querido Marius – y colgó inmediatamente Eponine , no sabía porque lo había dicho .

Durante esa conversación ya se le habían escapado 2 frases que jamás creyó decir tan libremente y esperaba que él no lo allá notado : "me gusta" y "querido" ; se durmió pensando en cómo involuntariamente sus sentimientos querían darse a conocer . "_Que poco sabe , que poco ve" _fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto Marius también estaba muy inquieto Eponine le acababa de decir "mi querido Marius" , jamás pensó que algo tan simple como esas 3 palabras lo podían hacer tan feliz ,que gracias a ella pudiera sentir que ¡los cielos están cerca!.

Durante esa noche ambos pasaron pensando en el otro , deseando que sea mañana y que el otro no temiera en demostrar lo que de verdad siente.

A la mañana siguiente no solamente este par de enamorados estaban felices porque por fin era sábado sino también los señores Thenadier. Porque ese día iban a empezar su plan , Eponine ya les había dicho que iba a salir pero como no querían que ella se enterara de lo planeado la dejaron irse con la única condición que antes de las 10pm ya debía estar en casa.

Durante la mañana y tarde Eponine estuvo por todos los lados de su cuarto , no tenía idea de que ponerse , su mamá la ayudo a elegir un lindo vestido blanco sin mangas pero igual se tenía que poner una blusa mangas largas por debajo , unas medias panti blancas con una botas cremas ; se dejó el pelo suelto pero se puso una diadema de brillitos , se maquillo de tonos muy suaves , se la veía preciosa y su mamá suponía que iba a salir con un chico y a pesar de los planes que tenían para Eponine no quería quitarle la satisfacción de tener una cita con alguien que le guste.

Marius fue muy puntual 15:00 ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Thenadier , estaba con un pantalón jean , una camisa negra de tela y unos zapatos de suela negros ; cuando vio a Eponine tuvo que calmarse porque se la veía tan preciosa que no podía dejar de verla.

-Hola Marius – dijo Eponine toda ruborizada.

-Hola mi querida Ponine – dijo Marius también ruborizado.

Marius procedió a abrirle la puerta del carro del lado de copiloto , mientras que en casa de los Thenadier cada uno de ellos por excepción de los 2 más pequeños observaban la escena.

**Gavroche y Alzelma **

-Viste eso Gavroche los dos estaban bien colorados , puede ser que hoy por fin dejen de ser amigos , ¿Qué opinas tú? – dijo Alzelma.

-Pues yo digo que ya es hora , el cuñado me estresa y mi hermana siempre ha deseado que suceda ya merece que pase – opino Gavroche.

**Los señores Thenadier**

-¿Quién es ese chico? – pregunto el sr. Thenadier.

-No me acuerdo como se llama pero es amigo de Eponine desde un poco antes que inicie el instituto- contesto la sra. Thenadier.

-¿Y por qué permitiste que ella saliera con ese chico? – pregunto furioso el papá de Eponine.

-Esta será la única vez que ella saldrá con alguien porque le gusta , a pesar de los planes que tenemos no podemos arrebatarle eso – contesto la mamá de Eponine.

-¿Y qué pasa si se enamoran? – pregunto más calmado el progenitor de los niños Thenadier.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo – respondió la progenitora de los niños Thenadier.

**Eponine Y MARIUS**

Marius la llevo a la parte de juegos a Eponine , parecían dos niños al comienzo disputándose por quien ganaría , de ahí decidieron subir al cerro que prosigue del malecón donde Eponine se burló de Marius porque ella le gano a subir los tantos escalones que son para la cima del cerro ; desde ahí podían ver claramente todo el malecón , el rio que rodea el malecón y el centro de la ciudad.

Decidieron irse a comprar unos helados , entonces mientras probaban los sabores del helado del otro:

-Está muy bueno el tuyo – dijo Eponine.

-El tuyo tampoco queda atrás , en la próxima cambiamos y vemos cual nos gusta más – comento Marius.

Cuando de repente unos niños que iban jugando por el malecón se tropezaron con Eponine , haciendo que a ella se le caiga al suelo su helado , los niños se disculparon y se fueron de acto seguido .

-Ponine toma el mío , ten quédatelo – dijo Marius.

-Es el tuyo , quédatelo tu – comento Eponine.

-Entonces los 2 , ¿te parece? – pregunto Marius.

Eponine acepto , ambos se pusieron alegres , entonces al mismo tiempo los dos de dispusieron para probar el helado y cuando menos se dieron cuenta solo el helado era que sus rostros no se tocaran ; del asombro Marius hizo caer el helado , los dos se quedaron a esos escasos centímetros del otro cuando sonó el celular de Marius.

Se alejaron sus rostros , Marius vio que tenía una llamada perdida de Enjolras y pensó: "si hubieras sabido lo que casi pasa y que no paso porque tú nos interrumpiste te volverías loco" , entonces para evitar que algo parecido vuelva a suceder apago su celular.

Cuando ya atardeció se fueron a comer , al acabar quisieron dar una última vuelta, pasaron hablando un buen rato sin darse cuenta de la hora , cuando se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde , se disponían a salir cuando de repente comenzaron a aparecer fuegos artificiales , al comienzo ambos veían el hermoso espectáculo en el cielo nocturno pero después sin que se dé cuenta el otro , empezaron a contemplar al otro hasta que sonó el celular de Eponine.

-Si ya es tarde - , -si ya no demoro - , -lo siento no volverá a suceder - , eran las respuestas que alcanzaba a escuchar Marius que daba Eponine.

-Disculpa Marius pero ¿ya puedes dejarme en mi casa? – pregunto Eponine.

No, por favor no, Aun no - DIJO Marius como un suplicante.

-Hay algo que mis padres quieren decirme tengo que ir – contesto Eponine.

Marius no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que algo malo iba a suceder

¿Por qué favorecer a las vallas, la estancia Aun - Marius respondió.

-No te metas en esto , déjame ir- contesto Eponine.

-Pero Ponine ... - DIJO Marius

Eponine iba a decir algo cuando de repente vio un hombre que parecía burgués con una señorita de pelo rubio, entonces pensó : "Cossete" y recordó lo siguiente:

Flashback de Eponine. _"No te metas en esto. __- Dije._

_-Pero Eponine ...- menciono Marius._

_-Estarás en problemas aquí , no es su preocupación – comente._

_(Trato de alejarme pero Marius me agarra) _

_-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Marius no dejándome ir. _

_-¡Déjame en paz! – le digo y salgo corriendo._

_-¿Por qué está aquí__? Hey, Eponine! – escucho que dice Marius , trata de seguirme pero escucho que se tropieza y para cuando me volteo él se ha perdido en la hermosura de una chica rubia."_

Puede que no sea exactamente igual pero eran casi lo mismo que él y yo estábamos diciendo y lo que planeaba decir y en este instante juro haber visto a Cossete y pienso: "tengo que hacer algo o los dos se verán" ; entonces solo reacciono a abrazarlo , oculto mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su aroma y digo:

-Me quedo pero prométame estar siempre para mí , prométame que me mantendrá cerca , que me cuidara porque sin usted… - no logro terminar la frase porque los nervios me ganan.

El me separa de su pecho , trata hacer que lo vea , alza mi rostro y dice :

-¿Tus palabras no hablaban solo de amistad? , tus palabras ¿son ciertas? , prometo todo lo que me pediste .

Quiero llorar pero de felicidad , me acerco le doy un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios diciéndome en la mente cobarde por no atreverme a besarlo.

POV Marius

Después de lo que hizo Eponine no sabía cómo reaccionar , dije lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente , cuando de repente ella me beso la mejilla , entonces cuando ella termina el beso , yo le beso la frente y digo :

-Me gustas Eponine Thenadier – y cuando menos me doy cuenta beso en los labios a mi querida Ponine.

Al separarnos está muy roja y supongo que yo también porque siento que me arde el rostro y ella dice : - Tú también me gustas Marius Pontmercy – esas palabras son música para mis oídos.

-Puede que me allá saltado el orden de las cosas pero , ¿quieres ser mi enamorada? – digo , veo que se le ilumina el rostro y responde ; - sí , sí quiero- .

Entonces nos volvemos a besar pero con más intensidad.

Ese mismo día , un poco más temprano en la casa del joven heredero más rico de la ciudad , hablaban el heredero con su padre:

-Hijo , pronto herederas todo y hay algo que debes saber – digo el padre del muchacho.

-Dime – dijo muy cortante el joven.

-Tienes prometida , desde antes de nacer , estaba concordado que iban a estar juntos – dijo el progenitor del otro.

-¡¿Qué?! , me niego rotundamente – dijo el muchacho.

-Si te niegas no tendrás derecho a la herencia , vamos cálmate , no es tan malo , además aun debes esperar a que ella cumpla 18 para conocerla y 22 para que se casen – dijo el mayor de los 2 presentes.

-No hay una forma de que no haiga compromiso alguno , no deseo un casamiento de esta manera – dijo el joven.

-Vamos ni siquiera te intriga saber si es bonita , bueno lo único que se dé su familia es que se apellidan Thenadier.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 : ¿JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE?**

"_Vamos ni siquiera te intriga saber si es bonita , bueno lo único que se dé su familia es que se apellidan Thenadier." – _Esa frase paso todo el día en la cabeza de un rubio , Thenadier , él había escuchado ese apellido pero ¿dónde? .

Después de la conversación con su padre descubrió como fue su compromiso , su bisabuelo era muy amigo del sr. Thenadier , ellos se habían prometido que sus primogénitos se casarían , pero con los hijos de los mencionados no se pudo porque sus primogénitos fueron varones , estos varones también tuvieron varones como primogénitos pero esta generación ya tuvo primogénitos de sexos opuestos en su familia claro está el y en los Thenadier una niña que a estas alturas tendría unos 17 ; como es de suponer este joven deseaba que su comprometida desconocida haga algo para romper este acuerdo porque era la única forma en que el no perdiera su herencia y no hubiera problemas entre ambas familias ; él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su herencia porque él no deseaba una boda concertada ya había visto el ejemplo de sus padres y no deseaba algo similar para sus futuros hijos pero si el renunciaba ahorita a su herencia no podría terminar de estudiar y de ayudar a la casa de niños huérfanos que el auxiliaba.

Luego de tanto pensar supo donde había escuchado ese apellido y se dijo a sí mismo : "_por favor no , no la futura señora Pontmercy"._

**EPONINE Y MARIUS**

Después de despegarse por falta de oxígeno , ambos estaban muy sonrojados , se quedaron frente a frente cuando Marius la alza a Eponine y dice:

-Jamás pensé que unas palabras y estos actos me hicieran feliz , gracias Eponine me has muy feliz-

-De nada , Marius tú también me has hecho inmensamente feliz , temo que sea un sueño , dígame que no estoy soñando y que no despertare en mi cama sola sabiendo que todo esto solo paso en mi mente , dígamelo – dijo Eponine rodeando el cuello de Marius con sus brazos.

-No es un sueño , mi querida Ponine , de verdad está pasando , ¡de verdad! – dijo Marius posando otro beso en los labios de Eponine solo que esta vez más pequeño que el anterior.

Marius y Eponine enlazaron sus manos , siguieron caminando , se sentaron en un pasto cercano estando Marius detrás de Eponine para poder abrazarla , se veían como dos tortolos olvidándose totalmente del tiempo hasta que el celular de Eponine volvió a sonar , lo cual los hizo volver a la realidad , Eponine agarro su celular , lo apago y volviéndose nuevamente a Marius dijo :

-Sé que dije que si me prometía lo que le pedía me quedaría pero igual ya es hora que vuelva a casa-

-De acuerdo – dijo Marius , volviendo a entrelazar sus manos.

Los dos se subieron al carro de Marius , no hablaron mucho puesto que sus miradas se encontraban y solo con ellas se comunicaban ; llegaron a la casa de Eponine y Marius se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano y dijo : - Buenas noches señorita enamorada - ; a lo que ella contesto – Dulces sueños enamorado mio - , los dos se alejaron pero cada dos pasos volviendo a mirar hacia el otro , hasta que ella entro a su casa.

Cuando Eponine se adentró a su casa solo el mayordomo se encontraba en la sala el cual le dijo : -señorita Eponine sus padres recién se fueron a acostar así que yo en su lugar trato de no hacer ruido , sus hermanos Alzelma y Gavroche la están esperando en su habitación los otros están durmiendo y si sus padres preguntan usted llego hace rato- .

-Gracias – respondió Eponine muy bajito se disponía a subir a su cuarto cuando el mayordomo culmino con : - De nada Srta. y felicidades hoy por fin se hizo enamorada del joven Pontmercy , ¿verdad? -.

Eponine no necesitaba responder ese mayordomo era como un verdadero padre para ella , la conocía mejor que nadie en esa casa ; cuando llego a su habitación Alzelma y Gavroche ya se habían quedado dormidos , su hermana mayor solo se rio lo más bajito posible , se acostó a lado de ellos y se entregó al mundo de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Thenadier ni bien se despertaron Alzelma y Gavroche despertaron a Eponine.

-Eponine despierta , despierta hermana – decía Gavroche mientras la sacudía.

-Dejen dormir es domingo , debo dormir – dijo Eponine.

-Bueno entonces le diremos al joven Pontmercy que se marche – comento Alzelma.

Cuando escucho Pontmercy , Eponine se sentó inmediatamente y dijo : - en serio , ¿ dónde , donde esta? –

-Mentí , supongo que debe estar en su casa – contesto Alzelma entre risas.

-Bueno , bueno eso ahorita no es lo que importa , lo realmente importante es , ¿cuñado , por fin ya se hizo nuestro cuñado? – dijo Gavroche.

Eponine se puso toda roja y viendo hacia el piso dijo : -si -.

-¡Viva! - , - ¡ ya era hora ! , fueron los comentarios de Alzelma y Gavroche.

-Bueno yo las dejo , solo quería enterarme de eso no necesito detalles , eso se lo dejo a ustedes – dijo Gavroche.

- Si cuéntame , ¿Cómo fue? , cuéntame todo – decía Alzelma.

- No nada que ver ambos se van de mi habitación – comento Eponine empujando a sus hermanos.

No vio a sus padres hasta la hora del almuerzo a quienes con mucha valentía dijo : - discúlpenme por no llegar puntual , no volverá a suceder – callo un pequeño instante y dijo – mamá , papá tengo enamorado , es el chico con quien salí ayer , se llama Marius Pontmercy y recién desde ayer comenzamos a salir - .

La sra. Thenadier no sabía que decir estaba alegre de que su hija fuera amada pero sabía que eso no le gustaba para nada a su esposo , el sr. Thenadier tenía una expresión de enojo pero porque estaba el mayordomo se controló y solo dijo : - tu mamá y yo tenemos algo que decirte -.

Eponine estaba atónita no esperaban que sus padres fueran tan comprensivos y mucho menos su papá , sus hermanos también lo estaban y todos cuatro estaban detrás de la puerta del comedor escuchando lo que decían.

-Eponine como es de tu conocimiento , tu mamá y yo somos franceses pero tuvimos que venir a este país , dejando todos nuestros bienes en Francia , mis padres tus abuelos nos dejaron una herencia a todos nosotros , la cual no hemos podido tocar porque hay una condición – dijo el papá Thenadier.

-Durante todos estos años hemos sobrevivido con los ahorros que tenía mi familia y el trabajo que hacemos acá pero ya está pronto a que podamos tocar esa herencia – dijo la mamá Thenadier.

-¿ Y cuál es esa condición ? – pregunto Eponine.

-Tu bisabuelo el sr. Thenadier hizo un trato con un muy buen amigo suyo , ellos se habían prometido que sus primogénitos se casarían , pero con los hijos de los mencionados no se pudo porque sus primogénitos fueron varones , estos varones también tuvieron varones como primogénitos pero esta generación ya tuvo primogénitos de sexos opuestos en la familia del amigo de tu bisabuelo claro está un muchacho y en la nuestra claro esta tú – comento el papá de Eponine.

-No , no lo acepto , hemos vivido bien sin esa herencia durante 13 años , no nos hace falta- dijo Eponine.

-No te vamos a pedir que termines con tu enamorado, recién conocerás a tu prometido el día de tu cumpleaños 18 y para casarse debes cumplir 22 , si para ese entonces aun sigues con tu enamorado veremos que hacer , pero si no , tendrás que seguir con tu compromiso – dijo la mamá de Eponine-.

El sr. Thenadier no estaba de acuerdo pero el temía a su esposa por eso no replico , mientras Eponine sintió que ella podría romper ese absurdo compromiso , durante el resto del domingo no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Llego el lunes , Marius tuvo que ir a la universidad donde Grantaire lo esperaba con una sorpresa , al terminar las clases Marius telefoneo a Eponine para ir a recogerla , salía cuando :

-Ey Marius no vas a contarnos la nuevas buenas – dijo Grantaire quien estaba a lado de Enjolras.

-¿ De qué hablas ? – dijo Marius.

-Te vi Marius no trates de engañarme Pontmercy , pero juro que a nadie le he contado lo que vi el sábado entre una parejita en pleno malecón cuando salían los fuegos artificiales – dijo Grantaire.

-¿ Dónde estabas , jamás te vi ? – pregunto Marius.

-Eso no importa tengo mis medios y bien Pontmercy – comento Grantaire.

-Bueno Eponine y yo somos enamorados desde ahora – dijo ruborizado Marius.

De repente todos sus amigos del café ABC aparecieron y le gritaron FELICIDADES , todos menos Enjolras. Marius estaba feliz pero no quiso dar más detalles y se fue a ver a Eponine.

Llego al instituto de Eponine y le dijo : -Tanto tiempo sin verte mi querida enamorada -.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos mi querido Marius – respondió Eponine.

No quiso contarle sobre su compromiso arreglado , no quería preocuparlo , se fueron juntos hasta la casa de Eponine y así fue su noviazgo tierno , sano y lindo.

Mientras que Enjolras durante ese tiempo desde que se enteró del noviazgo de ellos , se apartó un poco de Marius pero trato cada vez más acercarse a Eponine puesto que a pesar que ella no lo sabía , ella era la chica que le gustaba , a quien cuidaba en silencio , su prometida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno por motivo de mi inactividad subí 2 , además que un amigo me dijo que hice más que obvio quien era el prometido , vuelvo y digo Marius y Eponine como los demás personajes de los miserables no me pertenecen solo en esta historia aparecen porque los adoro**

**CAPITULO 9 : ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Durante el primer mes de enamorados Eponine y Marius se veían los días de clases porque a la salida él iba a recogerla , platicaban de todo , se profesaban lo tanto que se querían , era un sufrimiento para ambos el momento en que el tenia que dejarla en su casa porque a pedido de los señores Thenadier ella no podía llegar más tarde de lo normal y no podían telefonearse hasta que ella terminara sus tareas del instituto superior , por eso aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían juntos.

El sr. Thenadier no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con la relación sentimental que tenía Eponine con _ese chico_ (como él lo llamaba a Marius) , pero su esposa lo había logrado convencer que seguramente ese noviazgo no duraba pero a pesar de ello el papá de los Thenadier ya estaba ideando un plan para alejar para siempre a _ese chico._

Enjolras por su lado se había mantenido al margen de la relación de sus amigos pero solo Grantaire se dio cuenta esto , el cual no le pregunto nada porque suponía que lo que necesitaba Enjolras era tiempo para adaptarse.

Durante todo ese primer mes , Enjolras fue testigo del inmenso querer que se profesaban la parejita y cuando veía eso no podía evitar sentir envidia de Marius , en muchas ocasiones pensaba: "_ ella no es mía , es mi prometida pero de seguro ella buscara la manera de terminar nuestro compromiso " , _pero a pesar de ello no podemos culpar a Enjolras de guardar la esperanza de que tal vez , solo tal vez si él estaba en el momento , lugar y tiempo adecuado pudiera hacer que ella no solo viera como el amigo de su enamorado sino como a un hombre , como al hombre con quien compartiría su vida el resto de sus días.

Lógicamente al ser un hombre de hechos y no de ilusiones Enjolras no esperaba que de verdad llegue a pasar , : ¿pero eso era lo que el destino tenía preparado para Enjolras y Eponine?.

Eponine y Marius habían quedado verse un sábado para celebrar su primer mes de enamorados , en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad , por motivo de que Eponine no decidía que ponerse le dijo a Marius que ella iría por su cuenta , que se encontrarían en el restaurante ; entonces Marius había aprovechado la oportunidad para arreglar la sorpresa de Eponine , tenía todo listo cuando ella lo llamo para decirle que ya estaba cerca.

Cuando Eponine finalmente llego vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia , pensó :"Cossete" , de todos los lugares del mundo justamente ella tenía que aparecer ahí y en ese momento ; Eponine alcanzo a ver a Marius quien iba todo apresurado hacia ella sin darse cuenta de la chica de cabellera rubia , casi corría en dirección a Eponine cuando de repente él se tropezó con la rubia , Eponine al observar lo sucedido pensó que todo se acabaría ahí , que ellos se enamorarían al verse , que su cuento con Marius había terminado , se quedó parada observando la escena hasta que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro.

Salió corriendo cuando de repente unos brazos la rodearon y le dijeron: - tranquila todo está bien – era Enjolras que también había ido a ese restaurante.

-¿Enjolras? – pregunto Eponine porque de las tantas personas del mundo él era uno de los que no se planeaba encontrar.

-Jamás pensé que nos volveríamos a hablar de esta forma – dijo Enjolras tratando de sonar lo más tierno posible.

Eponine aún no recordaba totalmente su vida , aun tenía dudas de porque recordaba su vida como si fuera un musical y no la vida que leía en su diario , pero como ella era muy organizada ya había leído sobre la época donde los dos eran inseparables , sintió sus brazos tan acogedores y solo oculto su rostro en el pecho del joven no quiso llorar , no , de cierta forma ella sabía que Cossete aparecería en su vida y se llevaría de su lado a Marius.

-Aun no sabes abrazar , sigues siendo una estatua de mármol – trato de sonar cómica Eponine.

-Bueno no he tenido con quien practicar – dijo Enjolras quien callo un instante y prosiguió diciendo: - la he extrañado demasiada señorita -.

-¿De qué hablas? , hemos sido amigos desde la escuela y hemos ido a las mismas instalaciones educativas – dijo Eponine.

- Es verdad , de vernos , nos hemos visto pero sientes que en todos estos años nos tratamos igual que cuando simplemente éramos dos niños en el club de teatro , dime ¿de verdad piensas que nos tratamos igual que en aquella época? – pregunto Enjolras.

Eponine se puso a reflexionar le hubiera encantado responderle si pero sabía que eso sería mentirle , como seguían abrazados ella solo se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla , a lo cual él se sonrojo y ella le dijo:

-Lo siento de verdad todo ese tiempo e descuidado nuestra amistad -.

-No , no te preocupes – comento titubeante Enjolras , la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo viéndola a los ojos : - Hay algo que debo decirte Eponine…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque escucharon como a solo unos pasos un chico grito :"Ponine" , era Marius quien estaba todo sudado de haber estado corriendo.

Eponine a veces llegaba a hacer muy ingenua , en algunas ocasiones Marius lo había comprobado , en una oportunidad Marius le había preguntado si ella no se había dado cuenta de que el a veces estaba nervioso a su lado , a lo cual ella respondió que ella durante toda su vida jamás había sido buena para ver que alguien se fijara en ella , que cada vez que alguien demostraba señas de quererla como algo más que una amiga ella era la última en enterarse. Y nuevamente estaba sucediendo , como no es desconocido para el lector Enjolras está enamorado de Eponine ; en este momento la tenía abrazada muy cerca de él , el está sonrojado y ella oculta entre su pecho ; para cualquier persona ese cuadro no sería solo de amigos y Marius no fue la excepción de pensar mal a verlos tan juntos , la única que no se había fijado de la situación era como ya deben suponer Eponine.

-¿Por qué están tan juntos? – pregunto Marius mirando hacia el piso.

Eponine que recién se dio cuenta de que las personas que pasaban rumoraban que entre ellos había "_un triángulo amoroso"_ ,se zafó de los brazos de Enjolras (porque durante todo ese tiempo ella no le había devuelto el abrazo) y comenzaron a volver a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La encontré llorando – comento Enjolras mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Eponine.

Entonces los celos se esfumaron de Marius , se sintió como un idiota al no haberse dado cuenta que su enamorada tenía señas de haber llorado ; entonces lo único que supo hacer fue acercarse a ella e invitarla a sus brazos , - Perdóname – pronuncio Marius.

Eponine jamás rechazaría una muestra de afecto de Marius por lo cual dejo que él la abrazara , quería seguir llorando pero se aguantó las ganas y beso a su enamorado.

Enjolras era espectador de tal acto , quería salir corriendo , el ver esa muestra de afecto entre los dos le dolía en el corazón pero su amor hacia ella no lo permitía irse , no , él no iba irse hasta saber que la Srta. Eponine está bien.

-¿Por qué lloras Ponine? – pregunto Marius.

-No sé , creo que me sentí insegura , vi como corrías hacia mí pero te chocaste con una rubia , vi cómo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y no pude evitar pensar que lo nuestro se acabaría – dijo Eponine mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Mi corazón te pertenece Eponine Thenadier , tu eres mi enamorada , si es verdad me quede viendo a la rubia pero es contigo con quien yo quiero estar – dijo Marius.

Enjolras quería pegar a Marius porque el jamás le hubiera hecho sentir insegura a Eponine pero se contuvo al ver que Marius también comenzaba a llorar.

-Perdóname , lo siento , perdóname – eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca del Pontmercy presente. Eponine al ver esto le seco las lágrimas a Marius y le respondió : - no hay nada que perdonar , más bien perdóname tú por ser insegura , es que sin ti mi mundo perdería su brillo , sin ti …. Marius la callo con un beso y dijo : -TE QUIERO EPONINE -.

Los dos se rieron después al verse , ambos estaban con los ojos rojos , un poco desaliñados el día de su primer mes junto pero Eponine aun así quería saber que había pasado.

-Marius ¿Por qué te demoraste en buscarme? , ¿De qué hablaste con esa chica?- pregunto Eponine.

Enjolras se disponía a irse pero al escuchar esas preguntas decidió quedarse , él también quería saber por qué Marius no había salido inmediatamente detrás de Eponine.

**POV MARIUS**

Veo llegar a Eponine , se la ve tan hermosa , salgo lo más rápido posible diciéndome no correr para no sudar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía , todo mi ser quería abrazarla porque cuanto la he extrañado pero cuando menos me doy cuenta me choco con alguien.

-Disculpa no te vi – digo.

La ayudo a recoger sus cosas y siento que me observa.

-Vamos a encontrarnos siempre chocándonos – dijo la muchacha , alzo la vista y digo.

-Eufrasia – dije atónito pensé que jamás la volver a ver.

-Cossete , ya no Eufrasia estoy a pocos días de cumplir 18 por lo cual cambiare mi nombre- dijo Eufrasia.

Me quede viéndola ya no era aquella niña que fue mi compañera en la escuela , era toda una mujercita , la vi y algo extraño paso en mi ser pero ¿Qué era?

-Eufrasia tanto tiempo sin vernos , supe que te fuiste a Francia a estudiar , te fuiste sin despedirte – digo tratando de no sonar triste por aquellos recuerdos.

-Discúlpame por aquello la verdad quería decirte sobre mi viaje pero no encontraba las palabras , fue muy triste el día en que me marche , mi madre se había vuelto a casar y por eso nos tuvimos que marchar , pero basta de recuerdos tristes , hoy debería ser de alegrías jamás pensé encontrarte , volví al país hace poco pero no sabía cómo hallarte.- dijo Eufrasia.

-De acuerdo , no hablemos de aquellos recuerdos hoy ya somos adultos y hace mucho que terminamos la escuela , ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunte deseando desde lo más profundo de mi ser escuchar su respuesta.

-Voy a hacer mis estudios universitarios aquí , cuando los termine quizás regrese a Francia pero solo tal vez- callo un momento – Marius hay algo que deseo decirte , pero será en otra ocasión – se acercó a mí , - te he extrañado más de lo que te puedes imaginar- dijo viéndome a los ojos , me abrazo y yo se lo devolví.

-También te he extrañado mi querida Ponine- dije disfrutando de su aroma.

-¿Ponine? , ¿Quién es Ponine? –

Entonces recordé hoy era mi primer mes de enamorado con Eponine y me había olvidado por un momento , alejo a Eufrasia por instinto .

-Mi enamorada , la vi llegar , estaba a solo unos pasos , hoy tenemos una cita , disculpa tengo que buscarla – dije disponiéndome a correr pero siento que me agarran del brazo , me volteo y Eufrasia dice :

-No seas mal educado y al menos despídete –

-Chao Eufrasia-

-Cossete no Eufrasia , chao Marius – entonces ella se empina y me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que algo dentro de mí ser se inquiete pero no le prestó atención y me voy .

Corro pero no la encuentro , me regreso al restaurante y ella no está , vuelvo a correr , grito su nombre esperanzado que me escuche pero sigo sin verla y cuando por fin la encuentro , la veo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Enjolras , los celos se apoderan de mí y lo único que atino a decir es : Ponine.

Marius conto todo lo sucedido claro está omitiendo sobre lo que esa chica había despertado en él.

Y Enjolras dijo: - Eufrasia , jamás creí volver a escuchar de tu primera enamorada.

Al escuchar esto Eponine sintió como que un balde de agua fría callo encima suyo , ellos ya habían sido enamorados , por lo cual Eponine bajo la mirada. Enjolras se dio cuenta y no lo había dicho por dejar mal a Marius , no , él no era así claro que él deseaba estar con Eponine pero él era un hombre de principios , nunca usaría métodos que desprestigiara a su amigo o que hicieran hacer sentir mal a la señorita presente.

Entonces volviéndose a ella dijo : - no te acuerdas de ella , yo te la presente , ella iba al mismo curso que el tuyo hasta que en el último año se mudó a Francia.

Eponine no había leído sobre alguna Eufrasia así que no tenía idea , solo dijo : no , no la recuerdo.

Marius escuchaba perplejo , su noviazgo con Eufrasia había sido solo uno infantil del cual no planeaba dar explicaciones , el solo suponía que Eponine estaba enterada que ella no era su primera enamorada.

Enjolras no se creyó toda la historia pero en problemas de dos un tercero sale sobrando él después de que Marius termino de contar se despidió y se marchó sin voltearse porque si lo hacía le seria más difícil irse de ahí.

Después de todo lo explicado Marius entrelazo la mano de su enamorada y se fueron al restaurante .

No volvieron a tocar el tema , solo pasaron entre risitas , pequeños besos hasta que llegó el momento de la sorpresa.

-Eponine ahora te daré mi regalo – dijo Marius mientras sacaba una cajita .

Eponine la agarro y al abrirla vio un dije y 2 collares : era un corazón con sus iniciales una M y una E , Marius el saco y dividió el corazón.

-Nuestros corazones no estarán en un mismo cuerpo , pero juntos los 2 son uno , te entrego mi corazón Eponine Thenadier porque cuando no estas cerca él se impacienta por verte , así que ahora lo cuidaras – dijo Marius.

Marius puso en el cuello de Eponine la cadena de una mitad del corazón con una M , a lo que ella solo sabía llorar de la felicidad y respondió : - mi corazón ya te pertenecía desde el primer momento en que nos vimos pero ahora te lo entrego formalmente – , a lo ella cogió la otra mitad del corazón con la E y la puso en el cuello de su enamorado.

Los dos se profundizaron en un beso , su velada había acabado regresaron a sus hogares sin tener la más mínima intención de separarse pero lo hicieron deseando que llegue el lunes lo mas pronto posible .

Esa noche ambos pensaban en el otro pero Marius al acostarse su último deseo fue poder volver a ver a Cossete . El corazón de este muchacho sabio a quién amaba , hacía mucho que lo sabía y también que había sido entregado pero ¿Marius estaba enterado? , puesto que Marius estaba entre el amor de su vida y su alma gemela. Porque el amor de tu vida puede llegar a ser tu alma gemela pero tu alma gemela no necesariamente puede ser el amor de tu vida , Marius ya conocía a su alma gemela y al amor de su vida pero ,¿sabría reconocer cual es cuál?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: RECUERDOS**

Después de lo relatado en la velada Eponine llevaba a todas partes el collar que le había regalado su Marius , él por su parte lo llevaba puesto pero para que no lo molesten sus compañeros en la universidad se lo ocultaba entre la ropa , las cosas entre esa parejita seguían iguales , nada hacía que no pudieran pensar el uno en el otro.

Cossete no había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de ellos por lo cual ninguno de los tortolos la había vuelto a mencionar entre ellos. Por su lado Enjolras al conocer a su amigo sabía que había partes que Marius había omitido , así que un día que se reunieron para hacer un proyecto de la u , quería aprovechar para hablar sobre el tema.

Estaban en el café ABC , todos los amigos de los mencionados , Grantaire estaba bebiendo por su lado , Courfeyrac estaba con el pequeño Gavroche que le gustaba fugarse de la casa para ir a escuchar los chistes agrios de Courfeyrac; mientras Enjolras , Marius y Joly hablaban de su proyecto pero Joly noto que Marius no estaba en mente ahí:

-Marius ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma- dijo Joly en voz alta haciendo que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

-Bebe un poco y cuenta lo que pasa – dijo Grantaire.

-Un fantasma dices , un fantasma tal vez ,ella era como un fantasma para mí , un minuto la vi y se esfumo- dijo Marius sin miedo a ser reprochado sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Gavroche.

-¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Estoy horrorizado! , ¿Será que el amor te tiene así Marius? , nunca te he oído decir un " ooh " y " aah' – se mueve hacia Enjolras - ustedes hablan de las "batallas" que ganar , pero aquí él viene como un Don Juan , ¡esto es mejor que una opera! – dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras se para y se pone intermedio de Marius y Grantaire : - es hora que decidas , ¿luchas por una noche de opera? , ¿Es simplemente un juego tu noviazgo para un joven rico? , ¡No! , la señoritas no son un juego- dijo eufórico.

-Si la hubieras visto , podrías saber lo que se siente , ser golpeado hasta los huesos , ¡tener un momento de placer sin aliento! , si hubieras estado allí ,podrías haber experimentado cómo se te cambia el mundo . ¡En un sólo estallido de luz! ¡Y lo que era correcto parece mal y lo que estaba mal parece correcto!- respondió Marius.

Todos los presentes no creían lo oían , a su entender Marius paso a tener a alguien más que su enamorada , estaba con dos , Gavroche que oía todo no decía nada jamás creyó oír eso , solo no podía moverse del asombro.

-¿Estas entre dos mujeres? – pregunto Grantaire.

-¡No! , Le fiel soy un mi Ponine - replico Marius.

Enjolras le hervía la sangre , Marius había reconocido que le gustaba alguien más que Eponine y el ya sabía que era Eufrasia.

-¿Pero te gusta alguien más? – pregunto Joly.

-Es Eufrasia , ¡¿verdad?! – grito Enjolras.

Todos murmuraban Eufrasia , sin excepción alguna de los presentes sabían la historia de Marius y Eufrasia.

Marius parándose dijo: - Eufrasia volvió a aparecer en mi vida y me ha movido muchas cosas pero yo estoy con Eponine , la quiero y la respeto-.

- Marius, ya no eres un niño , no dudamos de ti ,pero los hechos hablan por sí mal contra ti , si sigues indeciso en tu corazón créeme que conozco a más de uno que quisiera estar con la señorita Eponine – dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras no aguanto más y golpeo a Marius en la cara haciendo caer al suelo, -si no lo hacías tu pronto lo hacía yo- dijo Gavroche.

Marius recién se fijó de la presencia del jovencito estaba atónito pero dijo: - no es lo que crees -.

-Mi hermana es bellísima y tiene más de uno atrás de ella , te juro que si la haces llorar , yo mismo ayudare a quien si sepa respetarla y quererla –callo un instante , -y yo conozco a uno que preferí no ayudar para que tu salgas con mi hermana – dijo Gavroche.

En ese salón del café ABC más de uno sabia de quien hablaba Gavroche , poco a poco cada uno se había dado cuenta de quien se hablaba era Enjolras , ellos habían ido a ver las obras en que se presentó Enjolras en la escuela y desde ahí sabían de la existencia de la jovencita Thenadier pero como era obvio que ella quería a Marius se hicieron de "la vista gorda" , solo Marius no estaba totalmente seguro de quien se hablaba pero lo sospechaba.

-Yo la quiero como a nadie más he querido en este mundo , no me malinterpretes , Eufrasia es solo mi primer amor , me a traído recuerdos pero ella sola es parte de mi pasado , jamás me perdonaría perder a Ponine- dijo Marius mientras se paraba.

-No le contare nada a mi hermana si es lo que te preocupa pero no callare para siempre si ella un día decide dejarte se lo contare para que sepa lo que deja- dijo Gavroche.

Courfeyrac agarro a Gavroche para llevárselo y dijo : -Marius nosotros somos tus amigos y te respetaremos siempre y cuando elijas lo correcto , tu eres el primer amor de tu enamorada y aunque el primero siempre marca no siempre es el definitivo , cuídate-

Joly y Grantaire calmaron a Enjolras y se fueron dejando solos a Marius y al ya mencionado.

-Disculpa , eres muy buen amigo al hacerme darme cuenta de lo que puedo perder – comento Marius.

-A mí no es a quien tienes que disculparte , Marius conozco tu historia con Eufrasia sé que ella te marco pero las señoritas no merecen ser tomadas a la ligera , no son objetos a los que debas elegir con quien quedarte - dijo más tranquilo Enjolras.

-Gracias por tus consejos , cuando te enamores seguro serás el hombre más enamorado y fiel del mundo , si no fuera porque eres mi amigo podría jurar que ese golpe no es solo por lo que dije pero creo que no es así , quiero a Eponine , ella es mi enamorada lo sé , lo recuerdo y espero que todos también lo recuerden – dijo Marius.

Después de eso se rieron de lo ocurrido , volvieron a tratarse normalmente pero el destino no quería que su triángulo amoroso termine ahí.

Paso el tiempo y llego el día de graduación del instituto superior de Eponine , ella se graduaba con aun 17 años pero por motivo de preocupación Eponine se había dispuesto que en unos días le contara a Marius sobre todo lo relacionado con su compromiso.

Como es de suponer Marius llevo al baile de graduación a Eponine , se rieron , bailaron y pasaron una noche hermosa mientras hablaban de su tiempo junto.

-¿Marius a tu baile de graduación con quien fuiste? – pregunto titubeante Eponine.

-La verdad con nadie , los muchachos y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver si éramos capaces de ir al baile sin pareja ; resulto que solo Enjolras y yo lo cumplimos , así que estuve aburrido al inicio y me fui , no me interesaba pasar con nadie – respondió Marius – y ¿a tus bailes anteriores con quien fuiste? - ahora pregunto curioso Marius.

-Bueno siempre busque la forma de invitarte pero no tenía la valentía de decírtelo así que al baile del instituto fui sola , como era un baile de disfraces no me parecía mal , al llegar la pase sola hasta que un chico desconocido se me acerco , baile con el toda la noche pero solo supe que él me conocía , al terminar el baile me fui con unas amigas y él se despidió de mí , jamás supe quien fue ; y en el "baile de graduación de la escuela" fui con Enjolras – contesto Eponine.

-Un chico desconocido y Enjolras , espera ¡Enjolras! , si a él no le gusta salir con chicas y menos bailar , ¿desde cuándo ustedes son amigos? – pregunto intrigado Marius.

-Él y yo estábamos en el mismo club de teatro en la escuela , en una obra hicimos de hermanos y como justamente ambos entramos el mismo año al club nos hicimos amigos ; más o menos un año antes de que él termine la escuela. –

- ¿Y cómo termino el llevándote al "baile"? –

-Es que él me invito a su "baile" , recuerdo que como él no tiene amigas acepte gustosamente y cuando ya fue mi "baile" lo invite y acepto –

-¿Fuiste a el baile de graduación de mi generación? –

-Sí , yo si te vi , ese día me presentaron a Cossete ahora que lo recuerdo , poco después descubrí que era compañera mía de curso-

-Ah sí , yo fui con Eufrasia pero solo como amigos –

-Marius , ¿tu recuerdas como nos conocimos? – pregunto Eponine un poco desilusionada.

**-**Sí , fue una tarde en que iba sin rumbo alguno , no cogí el expreso , me sentía desanimado , cuando pase por un valle llamado "La alondra" y te vi , bueno más bien escuche que estabas cantando , me acerque para escucharte mejor y me resbale cayendo solo a unos pasos de ti-

-Si solía ir a ese valle fantaseando que tal vez algún día tendría la valentía de hablarte- dijo Eponine un poco sonrojada.

**FLASHBACK MARIUS**

"_Hoy es 2 de abril, el primer día de clases , hoy empiezo mi segundo año en el instituto no tengo la intención más mínima de ir a clases , pero hoy vuelvo a ver a mi enamorada Eufrasia , la última vez que la vi fue hace una semana que obligue a mi ama de llaves que me lleve al parque que queda cerca de la casa de ella , hoy es el último año de la escuela de ella y deseo que pase rápido el tiempo para poder volver a estar en la misma institución juntos" – _esos eran los pensamientos de Marius esa mañana.

Me levante , desayune e hice otras cosas hasta que llego el expreso , al subir siempre siento que alguien me observa pero imagino que solo pasa en mi mente , estoy aburrido del expreso , hace unos años que voy en él , todos aquí aún son de escuela por lo cual primero dejan a los de la escuela , lo único bueno es que por lo general Eufrasia se las ingenia para poder vernos mientras bajan los demás.

Llegamos a la escuela , veo bajar a los demás mientras yo busco con la mirada a Eufrasia , pero en su lugar veo a una de las niñas de mi expreso , es medio samba , castaña , ojos pardos ; puede que sea una niña pero se la ve linda , la he visto con los del club de teatro al que perteneció Enjolras se me queda mirando y yo a ella , se sonroja y se va , busco a Eufrasia pero el expreso se va , al llegar al instituto le hago acuerdo al chofer del expreso que me recoja en la escuela en vez del instituto.

La mañana entera fue aburrida en el instituto , mis amigos me saludan nuevamente estoy en el mismo salón con ellos a la primera y a la última hora , cuando Enjolras se me acerca:

-Hola Marius-

-Hola Enjolras-

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela hoy?-

-Eso espero , ¿Dónde te vas siempre que me acompañas?-

-A saludar a unos amigos- dijo algo nervioso.

Por ser primer día salimos más temprano así que Enjolras y yo fuimos a la escuela , me encuentro con Caroline , una de las compañeras de curso de Eufrasia.

-Hola Marius- me saluda Caroline.

Respuesta -Hola Caroline-.

-¿Cómo así por aquí?- me pregunto.

VI para ver Eufrasia, ¿estás aquí? -Pregunte.

Caroline me mira confundida y dice -¿Qué no estas enterado?-

-¿De que no estoy enterado?-

-Eufrasia ayer se fue a Francia, se mudó a vivir allá- me dijo , de repente algo dentro de mí se rompe , quiero llorar pero no me atrevería.

-De verdad lo siento- me dice y se va.

Veo a mi expreso pero no subo , no sé qué se habrá hecho Enjolras solo sé que no quiero estar ahí , me voy sin rumbo fijo , ¿Por qué? , ¿Por qué? Es lo único en que pienso , porque se fue sin despedirse , me dirijo al valle la alondra porque así la apodaban a Eufrasia , cuando de repente escucho a alguien cantar puedo jurar que su canto es muy hermoso , me acerco , pero me resbalo y caigo a tan solo unos pasos de una niña.

-Disculpa , no quería molestarte- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No , no se preocupe , solo me sorprendió- dijo la niña tímidamente.

Al ya estar levantado , veo a la niña pero ella tiene su cara perdida entre sus cabellos viendo hacia el suelo.

-Mis disculpas igualmente , me presento soy Marius Pontmercy , mucho gusto –

-Soy Ponine Thenadier , mucho gusto- escuche.

-Ponine , muy lindo nombre-

-Eponine , no Ponine , Eponine- dijo en un tono más alto.

Entonces ella alza su rostro y la reconozco , es la chica de mi expreso , la chica de esta mañana , solo que ahora no está con uniforme , uniformada se la ve como una niña pero sin el uniforme se la ve como una jovencita , no puedo evitar pensar que se la ve preciosa.

-¿Estas En mi elenco, ¿verdad? - Pida cerciorarme.

-Si Sr. Marius-me dados.

-Disculpe que la allá espiado pero canta precioso- dije tratando de elogiarla.

-Gracias- dice totalmente roja como un tomate.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Marius recordó todo eso con exactitud pero no conto el motivo porque llego al valle y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que el mismo día que Eufrasia se fue de su lado , llego a su vida Eponine.

-Recuerdo con exactitud ese día , ¿Cómo olvidaría el día en que por fin entre en tu vida?- dijo Eponine.

-¿En serio? , ¿entonces como llegaste tú ahí?- pregunto Marius.

**FLASHBACK Eponine**

"_Hoy es 2 de abril , el primer día de clases , hoy empiezo mi último año en la escuela no tengo la intención más mínima de ir a clases , pero hoy vuelvo a ver al joven Marius, la última vez que la vi fue hace unos días porque nuestras casas no están lejos caminando son unos 5 minutos , hoy por ser mi último año de la escuela de ella deseo que pase rápido el tiempo para poder volver a estar en la misma institución , el me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi y espero poder hablarle pronto."-_esos eran los pensamientos de Eponine esa mañana.

Me arreglo lo más rápido posible para el expreso peleo con Alzelma por el baño y con Gavroche por el plato de desayuno , hoy Alexandre y Ethan comienzan su vida escolar pero por ser de jardín entran más tarde.

Al llegar el expreso no puedo evitar emocionarme , subo y lo veo , como siempre está en el primer puesto a lado de la ventana , a pesar del viento su cabellera no se despeina , tiene la cara con la ligera sonrisa que da del buenos días en general que da cada vez que sube alguien , lo miro y deseo sentarme a su lado porque esta vacío pero no me atrevería , hace 2 años que el coge el expreso y no me he atrevido así que voy al fondo.

Llegamos a la escuela , me bajo y lo veo buscar algo afuera , he notado que el habla con alguien en las mañanas y en las tardes pero no me he fijado quien es con quien habla , unas niñas casi me hacen caer por lo cual busco un lugar donde no pase tanta gente , cuando noto que la mirada del joven Marius y la mía se han encontrado , no es la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran , se me queda mirando y yo a él , me arde la cara y me voy , busco a Caroline para comenzar mi día escolar.

-Hola Caroline-le digo mientras la abrazo la he extrañado bastante.

-Hola Eponine y ¿Eufrasia? –

Eufrasia y Caroline son muy amigas , yo me llevo con Eufrasia pero solo lo normal.

-No la he visto me sorprende ella siempre es muy puntual , tal vez por primer día se le pegaron las sabanas-

Comienzan las clases cuando nuestra maestra nos cuenta una noticia importante.

"Niños y niñas , hay algo que debe ser de su conocimiento , la niña Eufrasia se acaba de mudar a Francia y va a seguir sus estudios allá , el viernes pasado mientras eran las matriculas ella vino y me pidió informarles que se fue pero que llevara en su corazón todos los momentos que paso junto a ustedes".

Ese mensaje hizo que más de uno se ponga triste , Eufrasia era muy querida por el curso.

-¿Me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado su enamorado?- dijo Caroline al aire.

Enamorado -¿Tenia? FUE Seguros difícil- respondió.

-Ahora la única pareja a que puedo molestar es a ti y a Enjolras- dijo en son de burla Caroline.

-¿Qué pareja? , Enjolras y yo solo somos amigos , entre nosotros no hay nada más- replico.

-Tal vez para ti pero para el no creo- dijo en un tono más serio.

Termino la conversación porque no le encuentro sentido. Terminan las clases y como es de costumbre encuentro a Enjolras en el patio con un semblante alegre , sabe que es mi último año pero no donde es mi aula por lo cual lo encuentro de espaldas.

-Buenos días Enjolras , ¿Cómo has estado?-

Se voltea y su semblante se alegra más , me abraza pero bruscamente y dice – muy bien ahora que la veo señorita-

-Me asfixias , sigues abrazando como una estatua de mármol – digo lo que hace que me suelte.

Sigo conversando con el mientras escucho los murmuros que hay de que somos pareja pero no les prestó atención , me acompaña cerca del expreso pero por motivos que no entiendo siempre me deja desde un lugar donde los del expreso no pueden vernos.

-Chao Enjolras hasta la próxima-

Señorita -Chao en vemos-

Voy al expreso y al subirlo busco al joven Marius pero no lo veo , se me decae el ánimo pero sigo hasta mi puesto donde Alzelma ya me espera. Llego a casa , almuerzo y por ser primer día no hay deberes , mis padres están entretenidos con las fotos de Alexandre y Ethan por lo cual aprovecho para ir al valle. Me encanta este valle porque es donde juego que hablo con el joven Marius y comienzo a cantar hasta que de pronto escucho que alguien se tropieza y cae a unos pasos de mí , es el joven Marius por lo cual busco esconder mi rostro.

-Disculpa , no quería molestarte- dice mientras se levantaba.

-No En preocupes, suelo sorprendió- digo tímidamente.

-Mis disculpas igualmente , me presento soy Marius Pontmercy , mucho gusto –

-soja Eponine Thenadier, gusto- Mucho

-Ponine , muy lindo nombre-

-Eponine , no Ponine , Eponine- digo en un tono más alto.

Entonces alzo el rostro y se me queda viendo , el aun esta con el uniforme pero eso no hace que por mi cabeza no pase el pensamiento de lo guapo que se lo ve.

-¿Estas en mi expreso , verdad? – pregunta.

-Si Sr. Marius-

-Disculpe que la allá espiado pero canta precioso-.

-Gracias- digo mientras siento que me rostro arde.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eponine conto todo sin omitir nada pues ella no quería tener algún secreto con Marius. Marius por su parte le molestaba la idea que Enjolras aparezca en muchas partes de su vida pero se hizo el desinteresado.

-Al día siguiente te pedí que te sentaras conmigo-dijo Marius.

-No sabes lo feliz que me sentía por eso , nos sentábamos juntos desde ese día para ir y venir , solo que tú ya no ibas a la escuela-

-Si después de ese día le pedí al expreso que me recoja en el instituto-

-Me sentí muy triste el día en que dejaste el expreso-

-Pero eso fue cuando inicie la U-

-Si como mis padres compraron un carro también lo deje –

Ya iba a terminar el baile cuando los dos se profundizaron en un beso , mientras no muy lejos de ahí más de una persona observaba lo sucedido entre los tortolos , más de un corazón roto pero también más ánimos por luchar por aquello que ante aquel panorama parecía imposible.

El baile acabo a las 4:00 am , Marius y Eponine se disponían a ir a sus casas , Eponine ya iba más dormida que despierta en la parte trasera mientras que Marius luchaba con el sueño , al ya estar al frente de la casa de la mayor de los Thenadier , Marius fue hacia a Eponine quien se encontraba ya dormida. La sacudió para despertarla , pero fue en vano ella apenas abrió los ojos e inmediatamente después los cerro.

Ante tal acto Marius la cargo en sus brazos le asombro lo tan poco que pesaba , en esos momentos ya estaba toda despeinada , sin zapatos porque los había dejado en el carro y su maquillaje ya ni se notaba , para cualquier mujer ser vista así le habría causado vergüenza que su ser querido la vea "en esas fachas" pero a Marius no le importaba , para él , Eponine había llegado a su vida en el momento indicado , hoy lo había recordado , ella era su gran amiga y ahora su enamorada , ni en sus más preciados sueños de juventud creyó tener a ella como su enamorada , no , en muchas ocasiones creía que soñaba pero al sentir la respiración de ella , sabía que no soñaba.

El jamás había entrado a esa casa pero para su buena suerte el mayordomo de la casa ni bien iba a tocar a la puerta , la abrió.

-Buenos días Señor Pontmercy , le sugiero que no haga ruido si es que no desea encontrarse con los señores de la casa- dijo el mayordomo.

-Buenos días – callo un rato puesto que ya era muy tarde para traerla – gracias , la despierto y me retiro- comento Marius.

-Le debo advertir que eso será casi imposible la señorita Eponine no es muy fácil de despertar , así que mejor déjela en su cuarto , venga sígame , lo guio-

Ante la idea de ir al cuarto de Ponine , Marius se puso rojo como un tomate jamás había entrado a su casa , menos aún a su cuarto. Siguió al mayordomo repitiéndose en la mente "solo la dejare acostada y me iré" , "Marius no pienses mal , ella no te lo perdonaría". El mayordomo guio a Marius y lo dejo en la puerta del cuarto , le entrego unas llaves para que pueda abrir la puerta trasera y se retiró.

Ya dentro del cuarto de Eponine , Marius la recostó , la acobijo y comenzó a ver su cuarto , tiene una cómoda que estaba llena de fotos de los dos por lo cual se sonrojo , había un espejo con unas pequeñas dedicatorias a los lados que le habían escrito amigas de Eponine , tenía sus cosas ordenadas , vio que tenía escrito entre unos cuadernos su nombre , encontró sus diarios y aunque dijo que no los leería , leyó una página que decía :"Hoy las clases fueron aburridas , no veo la hora que se acabe el año para poder pasar más tiempo con mi querido Marius , lo quiero mucho a él , deseo pasar cada día del resto de mi vida con él LO …." , Marius dejo de leer , iba a salir por lo cual fue a darle un beso en la frente a Eponine y dijo "Dulces sueños mi querida Ponine".

Cuando de repente lo agarraron del brazo , era Eponine que estaba "despierta" y dijo:

-No Te vayas-

Marius no sabía qué hacer , la cordura le decía vete ella está dormida , su subconsciente es lo que dice eso pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba.

-No te vayas- volvió a repetirlo solo que ahora lo jalo hacia ella quedando los dos en la cama , ella lo beso pero inmediatamente después , ella se durmió. Marius estaba todo ruborizado y no sabía cómo escaparse de esta , pensaba y pensaba cuando en menos de lo que pensaba perdió la lucha contra Morfeo y los dos durmieron esa noche junta.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi queridos lectores , lo siento mucho el hecho de no haber actualizado la historia pero estoy en exámenes , ni bien los termine , escribiré mas capítulos , no me pertenecen los personajes sino a Victor Hugo , sin mas que decir el capitulo 11**

**CAPITULO 11:"FELIZ" CUMPLEAÑOS**

Eran las 9 am cuando la pareja se despertó ante un grito. Era nada menos que Gavroche que por pedido de sus padres fue a ver porque Eponine aún no se levantaba , porque según lo que había dicho el mayordomo ella había llegado a las 12 tal y como lo había prometido , para la buena suerte de los tortolos en esa casa se podía hacer ruido en una habitación y nadie que no esté en el mismo piso podría oírlos. Gavroche estaba atónito jamás pensó encontrar a su hermana con su enamorado en una cama de la casa. Eponine y Marius que recién se percataban de la situación solo supieron alejarse el uno del otro , haciendo que Marius del asombro se parara rápidamente sin medir su velocidad por lo cual se golpeó contra el closet que anteriormente no se había fijado que estaba ahí ; Gavroche se acercó a Marius y dijo:

-¡Pontmercy! , ¿Qué estás haciendo acostado con mi hermana en nuestra casa? , por favor la casa se respeta ,¡ sabía que debía ayudar a mi amigo en vez de a ti! – decía eufórico Gavroche.

-No es lo que piensas , mira tanto ella como yo estamos vestidos , no pasó nada , la traje en la madrugada a que duerma pero nos quedamos dormidos – trataba de explicarse Marius.

-¡Más vale Pontmercy! , ¡Más te vale! , o sino créeme que me arrepentiré de apoyar su relación y ayudare a otro que si respetaría a mi hermana-

Eponine que no recordaba cómo habían llegado ante tal situación y no sabía qué hacer , solo supo acercarse a su hermanito , abrazarlo y decirle:

-Gavroche no te preocupes , todo está bien , nosotros nos quedamos dormidos y estuvo mal así que discúlpanos , no se volverá a repetir , gracias hermanito por preocuparte tanto por mí , eso demuestra lo mucho que me quieres y me pone muy feliz , yo también te quiero mucho- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Marius no sabía como pero Eponine había logrado domar a Gavroche , vio como el jovencito presente demostraba amor a su hermana y como ella también se lo demostró , lo único que logro pensar Marius fue : "será buena madre" .

Gavroche ya más tranquilo dijo:

-ok , que no se vuelva a repetir pero la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo te sacamos de la casa?-

Los tres pensaron en cómo salir de la situación , llamaron al mayordomo quien dijo:

-No hay problema , en unos minutos vienen los padres del prometido de la señorita y sus padres hablaran con ellos , en ese rato puedo sacarlo-

-¿Prometido?- pregunto Marius.

Ante tal situación el mayordomo salió de la habitación llevándose a Gavroche para que la pareja solucione sus asuntos.

-¿Tienes prometido? , ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – dijo Marius con un tono mezclado de tristeza y enojo.

-Sí , resulta ser que estamos comprometidos desde que nací pero no lo conozco , te juro que te lo quería contar pero aun comienzo no le quise prestar atención , creí que lograría zafarme de ese compromiso absurdo pero en los últimos días mis padres me insisten en que te termine y claro que no lo voy a hacer , yo te quiero , jamás terminaría contigo pero mi padre es el que menos entiende y temo que quiera cometer una locura-

-Igualmente me lo habrías dicho , junto podemos buscar una solución , pero juntos , no cada uno por su lado-

-Discúlpame , ¿me perdonas?-

-Te perdono , juntos buscaremos una solución no nos separara un absurdo compromiso- dijo Marius acercándose a Eponine para besarla pero Ponine rechazo el beso , lo cual asombro a Marius -¿Qué pasa?-

-Estamos dentro de mi cuarto es extraño- dijo toda sonrojada.

Entonces Marius le beso la frente , en ese momento entro el mayordomo y dijo:

-Señor Pontmercy es hora vámonos-

Se despidió y se fue pero pudo escuchar la voz de los "suegros de Eponine" y le pareció que había escuchado esas voces antes.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA**

-Señores Thenadier , no me gusta mucho el palabrerío así que voy ir al grano , planeo hacer venir en el cumpleaños número 18de su primogenita a mi hijo para que conozca a su hija-dijo el señor presente.

-Me parece bien , va a ver una fiesta de cumpleaños por sus dieciocho años y ahí se conocerán pero mi hija quiere que su fiesta sea de blanco y negro con antifaz- dijo el señor Thenadier.

-Esos pequeños detalles los arreglaremos hasta ese día-dijo la mamá de Enjolras.

-Bien para terminar , volveremos a leer los reglamentos:

1. Los primogénitos de ambas familias se casaran cuando el menor de ellos cumpla 22 y ahí se hará entrega de la primera mitad de la herencia.

2. Al cumplir 18 el menor de los primogénitos de la familia , ese mismo día , se conocerán aunque no hay problema que se conozcan antes.

3. Si alguno de los prometidos desea romper el compromiso inmediatamente la parte de la fortuna que heredaría esa familia se va a la otra familia.

4. Si ambos prometidos por razones de amor se casan antes de los 22 la herencia queda para sus familias(pero esto deberá ser confirmado) y en caso de que solo uno de ellos se case por amor con otra persona igual se esperara hasta que el menor cumpla 22 pero la herencia se dividirá a la mitad otorgándosela a la familia del aun soltero.

5. Si ambos comprometidos terminan el compromiso la mitad de su fortuna va a donarse a niños huérfanos.

6. El plazo de matrimonio es a los 22 años del menor de la pareja pero si por razones de estudio desean aplazarlo , se lo puede aplazar hasta un día después de la graduación del varón.

7. Una vez casados tienen un plazo de 18 meses para quedar embarazados y se entregara totalmente la fortuna (solo por problemas de infertilidad se puede posponer el plazo y entregar su fortuna).

-Sabiendo todas las clausuras no hay más que decir nos procedemos a retirar- dijo la mamá de Enjolras.

-Un gusto haberlos conocido , el mayordomo los escoltara- dijo la señora Thenadier.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Eponine ya se había graduado del instituto superior con las mejores notas , para esa ocasión tuvo una cena familiar a la que invito a Marius , aunque él se sentía incómodo no dejo de demostrar su afecto hacia ella. Su fiesta de cumpleaños ya era mañana y no estaba enterada de que mañana conocería a su comprometido , ella planeaba escaparse de la fiesta para poder pasar con Marius a quien sus padres le habían prohibido invitar pero igualmente él iba a venir. Pero Eponine recibiría más de una sorpresa.

Ya en su fiesta estaba en la entrada esperando ver a Marius cuando uno voz por su espalda le dijo:

-Eppy años sin verte- era Cossete.

Eponine se petrifico solo supo que de repente Cossete la abrazaba y le dijo :FELIZ CUMPLE EPPY.

-¿Cómo llegaste a mi fiesta?-

-Bueno Caroline me invito- , - te dejo sé que tienes que recibir a todos los invitados me voy a buscar a Caroline, cuídate-

Eponine no se la creía justo ese día tenía que volver a aparecer en su vida ella , quería salir corriendo cuando alguien la agarro , "Marius" pensó.

-Hola señorita tanto tiempo sin verla -

-Usted , usted es el chico del baile del instituto-

-Sí , soy el mismísimo , ah por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-Jamás pensé volverte a ver y gracias-

-Yo sí , te veo muy seguido , fui a tu baile de graduación pero estabas con tu enamorado por lo cual no me acerque-

-¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte sin el antifaz?-

-Porqué siendo sincero soy un cobarde , sin el antifaz veraz mi rostro , me reconocerás porque me conoce y no se portara igual conmigo como se porta ahora-

-¿Por qué te trataría distinto? , solo quisiera poder ser tu amiga fuera de una fiesta-

-Porque mi tesorito ya somos amigos fuera de este baile pero deseo ser más que su amigo en este baile , en la vida afuera y en todo lugar- dijo ruborizándose el muchacho.

-Tengo mi enamorado , lo quiero mucho y lo estoy esperando-

-Sé de tu enamorado , sé que lo quieres con esta ya sería la segunda vez que me lo reconoces , ¿pero dígame como le hago entender eso al corazón?-

Eponine dio por terminada la conversación , seguía buscando a Marius , mientras que el chico enmascarado al saber lo que hacía Eponine también se puso a buscar a Marius ; este chico no solamente de había disfrazado con el antifaz , se había puesto lentes de contacto para confundir su color de ojos , se cambió por esa noche el color de cabello y hasta se lo había planchado ; el "enmascarado" encontró a Marius pero lo encontró besándose con Eufrasia.

Él se acercó a Eufrasia y la cogió : - señorita el joven presente tiene enamorada dese a respetar y joven su enamorada lo está buscando –

Los dos jóvenes Marius y Cossete estaban rojos y no entendían quien les hablaba pero al escuchar las palabras del joven presente se separaron.

-No es lo que cree – dijo Marius.

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Cossete.

-Soy el comprometido de Eponine , hoy día vine a conocerla y ver cómo ponerle fin a ese compromiso absurdo porque ella no sería feliz con una boda concertada , porque la quiero iba a dejarla ir pero ya es la tercera ocasión en que usted joven Pontmercy comete un error , así que luchare por ella – dijo sonando lo más seguro posible.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciadas estas palabras golpeo a Marius y se fue. Marius por su parte se sentía vil , peor que la escoria pero no sabía qué hacer , Cossete se acercó a él y dijo : -Marius vámonos - , a lo que el respondió : -No , lo siento Cossete pero lo que paso no debió pasar , quiero a Eponine - , después de dicho esto se fue en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Eponine seguía buscando a Marius cuando sus padres se acercaron y le dijeron: - hay personas a quienes debes conocer - , por lo cual el acompaño hasta una mesa donde estaban sentados 3 personas.

-Eponine te presento a tu prometido y a su familia ; la familia Lasserre –

Eponine había escuchado ese apellido pero no recordaba donde , estaba atónita ella no estaba enterada que justamente ese día conocería a su "prometido".

-Somos los señores Lasserre – dijo la señora presente señalando también al esposo.

-Eponine , Eponine Thenadier –

-Y él es tu prometido , nuestro hijo único En… - fue interrumpido el señor Lasserre.

-Por ahora deseo que mi nombre sea privado dijo el joven-

-¿Tu? – dijo Eponine.

- Si querida señorita , yo soy su prometido –

-¿Ya se conocían? – dijo el señor Thenadier.

-Sí , nos conocemos hace mucho pero ella no me recuerda ni me reconoce sin el antifaz-

-Nosotros procedemos a dejarlos solos – dijeron los señores presentes , dejando solos a Eponine y su prometido.

-Usted está enterado de que tengo enamorado , si de verdad me quiere puede por favor romper el compromiso –

-No estoy enterado de cómo se puede anular el compromiso , esperaba que usted lo supiera (puesto que ninguno de los dos conocía los reglamentos para la herencia)- , - se dé su enamorado pero me puede permitir un baile -.

Temerosa porque sus padres igual estaban cerca Eponine acepto , bailaron un buen rato hasta cansarse.

-Si es mi prometido ¿puede decirme su nombre? –

-No , aun no , pero le aseguro que en la próxima vez que me vea sin el antifaz y me reconoce lo aceptare o sino tendrá que esperar hasta que puede tener la suficiente valentía para decírselo –

- ¿Desde cuándo usted sabía que yo era su prometida? –

- Si lo que quiere saber es si lo sabía cuándo bailamos en su graduación del instituto pues no , no lo sabía , recién me entere un poco antes de que usted tenga enamorado – callo un momento, - respóndame , ¿recuerda nuestro baile anterior?

FLASHBACK EPONINE

Llegue al baile , Caroline me trajo pero ella se fue con unos amigos y me ha dejado sola , que bueno que es de disfraces porque así no me reconocen , me vestí de Cleopatra mi rostro esta al descubierto pero como todos están ocupados en otras cosas ni se percatan de mí , deseo que Marius aparezca pero él no tiene por qué venir , camino disponiéndome ir donde los jardines para estar sola cuando :

-Joven Cleopatra ¿a dónde se dirige? – un chico disfrazado de príncipe pero con antifaz me agarra del brazo.

-Disculpe pero ¿lo conozco?-

-Me conoce si , seguro no me reconoce pero al menos por ahora deseo que mi identidad sea un misterio-

-¿Entonces como de verdad puedo saber si me conoce?-

-Fácil señorita Cleopatra , sin este disfraz se llama Eponine , es su último año en el instituto , asiste a un expreso hace algún tiempo-

-Eso lo puede saber cualquiera , si no me va a decir quién es , no le voy a creer y me retirare–

-La seguiré- callo un instante y dijo – señorita tiene 4 hermanos 3 de ellos son varones y una hermana , sus padres los señores Thenadier son de origen francés y usted es de nacionalidad francesa es por eso que es muy buena hablando francés , es amiga de Caroline quien la trajo aquí , en su expreso siempre se sienta a lado de un chico del instituto superior , no te gusta el café ni él te pero te encanta un chocolate caliente en una noche helada , prefieres la playa a la montaña y en tu ropa siempre buscas ponerte algo azul o blanco –

- Bueno le creo , pero ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí?-

-Siempre la estoy cuidando aunque usted no me vea- , -podemos ir afuera-

Los dos nos dirigimos afuera , por fiesta los jardines están decorados con lucecitas , en los caminos hay rosas en hilera señalando la diferencia entre piso y césped ; nos dirigimos hasta un columpio que está adornado sus cuerdas con florecitas y lucecitas , mientras es sostenido por un árbol que también está decorado con lucecitas(parecido al del video porqué de floricienta) , me siento en él y mi acompañante se sube al árbol pero no sube mucho y se me queda observando.

-Joven príncipe me dirá su nombre si adivino ¿quién es?

-Posiblemente-

-Si le hago preguntas ¿me las contestara?-

-Por esta noche si , si no adivina esta noche tendrá que esperar a que me atreva a decirle mi identidad-

- 1Pregunta ¿estudias en este instituto?-

-Sí y no , estudie pero ahora voy al instituto superior-

-2Pregunta ¿Alguna vez fuiste presidente del instituto?-

-No, pero si estuve en lista del consejo de un presidente , bueno ahora yo quiero hacer una pregunta ,¿bailaría conmigo?-

-Pero no hay música-

-No importa , la música la ponemos en nuestra mente- se baja del árbol , se dirige hacia mí y extiende su mano – me permite-

-De acuerdo-

Cuando de repente aparecen unos muchachos con violines y guitarras a tocar.

-¿Esto lo tenía planeado?-

-Esa fue tu 3Pregunta y sí , yo lo hice-

Bailamos durante un buen rato , él se me acerco cuando tocaron una canción lenta.

-Sí , nos hemos visto antes ¿por qué no te reconozco?-

-Porque tal vez me has visto pero no detenidamente-

-5Pregunta ¿te quedaras toda la noche?-

-Sí , hasta que usted se tenga que ir-

Dejamos de bailar y el agarra mi mano y la besa , yo me ruborizo totalmente y solo atinó a decir : -vamos adentro- , ya adentro mis compañeras de curso se me quedan viendo cuando ven que él no para de bailar conmigo. Ponen una canción lenta y él se me acerca tanto que estamos bailando mejilla con mejilla que solo porque es la última canción de la noche permito su cercanía , no sé porque pero me inspira confianza y concordancia.

Al terminar la canción todos los presentes aplauden porque ha sido una noche espectacular , pero él no se despega de mí .

-Ya podemos despegarnos –

-No solo un minuto más señorita , atesorare esto por el resto de mi vida-

Cuando ya me suelta , él se me acerca tanto que parece que va a darme un beso , no sé porque pero no logro moverme , por un instante pensé que pasaría pero en el último momento se mueve y me besa muy cerca de los labios.

-A mí me gusta alguien más- fue lo primero a que reaccione decir.

-Sí , lo sé , como le dije siempre la estoy cuidando y aunque quisiera no verlo , no admitirlo , no soy ciego y se perfectamente quien le gusta-

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente , el en ese momento no había admitido que yo le gusto pero lo dio a entender , acerco mis manos a su rostro con la intención de quitarle el antifaz pero él no me lo permite.

-No logro adivinar quién es , pero deseo saber quién eres-

-En una próxima ocasión será- me besa la mano , me coge de la mano y me guía hasta donde mis amigas y dice: -señorita Eponine , fue un gusto mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa en esta Tierra haber pasado con usted esta noche , nos veremos y si al verme sin antifaz me reconoce , aceptare con mucho gusto mi identidad pero claro esta físicamente no me reconocerá porque me pinte el cabello y tengo puesto lentes de contacto así que deberá darse cuenta en mi forma de actuar , cuídese-

-Chao joven-

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Eponine le conto eso con lujo de detalles , ella no había leído de eso en su diario así que no tenía idea de cómo lo recordaba.

-Siendo sincera me sorprende acordarme todo esto , no hace mucho mi enamorado me pregunto de mi baile del instituto y la verdad que no me acordaba mucho de esto-

-Me parece que yo le hago recordar , ¿eso es bueno verdad?-

-Supongo –

En ese instante las personas a mi alrededor me empujan por lo cual el me abraza manteniéndome segura de cualquiera que trate de empujarme pero cuando ya no pasa nadie , no me suelta , me mantiene cerca de él , me muevo un poco tratando de verle el rostro ahora que estamos tan cerca pero quedamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y nuevamente pasa lo de hace años , se me acerca lentamente hacia mis labios , no puedo moverme , bueno él también me tiene cogida , estamos demasiado cerca y deseo que él se vuelva a mover pero no , no lo hace , en esta ocasión si se atrevió a besarme.

Eponine se había perdido entre el beso pero ni bien se despegaron lo cacheteo y más serena dijo: - Si mi enamorado no existiera posiblemente me gustara usted pero el existe y lo quiero así que por favor ayúdeme a terminar este compromiso-

-No sé cómo hacerlo pero por ahora lo único en que puedo ayudarla es llevándola donde está el-

Me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta Marius que estaba todo sudado e hinchando.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada , me resbale-cosa que no le creí.

El joven Lasserre no se iba así que aunque fue raro proseguí a presentarlos.

-Marius él es …-no pude seguir hablando porque mi "prometido" me puso un dedo entre mis labios en señal que me calle.

-Señorita Eponine yo ya lo conozco y el también ya me conoce – me dijo viéndome , y ahora se dirigió viendo a Marius , -le dejo a mi prometida en sus manos , ella lo quiere mucho a usted y solo porque ella me lo ha pedido buscare la forma de terminar nuestro compromiso pero no significa que me retracto de mis palabras , si algo pasa , ahí estaré yo- después de eso prosiguió a irse.

-¿De qué palabras no se retracta? y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Después te explico , ¿entonces has estado toda la noche con tu "prometido"?-

-Si- prosiguió a callarse y se puso roja – el , el , él se atrevió a besarme-

Marius se puso histérico , quiso desquitarse por lo cual dijo:

-¡Y tú lo permitiste!-

-No , ni bien pude lo cachetee-

-Pero te trajo cogida de la mano , ¡te gusta la idea de estar entre 2 hombres!-

- No , nada que ver , sé que lo que paso no fue correcto y por eso mismo te lo cuento no deseo que haiga secretos entre los 2-

Eponine empezó a derramar lágrimas y salió corriendo , Marius que recién reaccionaba de lo que había hecho pensó:"_que vil soy , es el día de su cumpleaños y la hago llorar y peor aún , no le he deseado un feliz cumpleaños". _Marius salió corriendo pero ya era tarde al menos con la vista no encontraba a Eponine. Cuando de repente volvió a aparecer a su vista el prometido quien se acercó y le dijo:-le reclamaste algo que ella siendo valiente te confeso y tu ¿te crees hombre? , que ni siquiera le dijiste sobre tu beso con Eufrasia –

Y de ahí el prometido se fue , Marius no se rindió de buscar pero Eponine se encontraba dentro de su casa donde no podía el entrar , cuando de repente alguien más pequeño le golpeo y dijo:-hiciste llorar a mi hermana , a partir de ahora no apoyare la relación de ustedes-.

El prometido había visto la discusión y solo no se acercó porque alguien detrás suyo se acercó y dijo : -hola Enjolras ,-¿Cómo has estado?-

Enjolras se quedó atónito era Eufrasia quien lo había reconocido.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo , Eufrasia?-

-¡Cossete! , y es fácil saber que eres tú a pesar de tu cambio en el cabello y tus ojos , además desde la escuela me di cuenta que te gusta Eppy , la verdad cuando volví esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes 2 de enamorados-

-Y qué ¿te decepciono que este Marius?-

-Solo me sorprendió , si esperaba que Marius tenga enamorada pero ella no.

-Y ¿por eso te quieres meter en esa relación?-

-No , no me malinterpretes , lo que viste no fue algo planeado , me siento apenada Eppy es mi amiga y estoy enterada que ella no sabía la que fue mi relación con Marius , pero al igual que tú , no me quiero rendir sin siquiera haberlo intentado-

-Yo no soy como tú –

-Te vi , el día que volví a ver a Marius él se fue corriendo pero mi curiosidad de ver quién es su enamorada lo seguí y te vi , también te vi en el baile de graduación , vi como observabas a Marius y Eponine y hoy día te vi besándola-

-Yo no busco destruir su relación solo he estado para Eponine cuando ella me ha necesitado , en cambio tú , has estado cuando las cosas entre ellos van bien-

-No busco pelear contigo , antes éramos amigos , aunque tal vez no me creas pero te he extrañado-

-Bueno si le creo , el ambiente cambio cuando usted apareció en nuestras vidas y volvió a cambiar cuando se fue , usted trae los cambios consigo-

-Mi mama dice lo mismo , tú y ella se llevarían bien-

-Tal vez-dice con una sonrisa.

Siguieron platicando hasta que justo al frente de ellos paso Eponine llorando.

-Ve tras ella-

-No , esto deben solucionarlo los 2-

De ahí volvemos a la actual Marius después de haber sido golpeado por Gavroche siguió intentado entrar pero fue en vano , se fue y mando un mensaje a Eponine justo a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el último en desearte feliz cumpleaños"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disculpen las tardanzas , aquí esta el 12**

**CAPITULO 12: "FELIZ" CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE 2**

Eponine se encontraba en su cuarto llorando , no quería salir de ahí pero era conciente de que pronto llegaría el momento de apagar las velas , esperaba que nadie venga a buscarla hasta que escucho que alguien le tocaba a la puerta , -No quiero hablar con nadie- dijo esperando que sea quien sea detrás de la puerta se retirara.

Su puerta igual se abrió , escucho unos pasos hacia ella , sintió como se sentaron en su cama y de repente unos brazos la rodearon y comenzaron a consolarla diciéndole :-No llores , todo esta bien- era Ethan , Eponine se sento y abrazo a sus hermanitos puesto que Alexandre también se encontraba ahí , lloro entre los delicados brazos de sus hermanos pero cuando escucho que comenzaban a llorar sus pequeños hermanos con ella , dejo de llorar , les seco las lagrimas a sus hermanitos y dijo : -Son los mejores hermanos que cualquier hermana puede pedir , gracias - , les beso su frente y sonrio para ellos.

Los niños se restregaron los ojos y Alexandre dijo : - nosotros te queremos hermana , no lo olvides -.

-Lo se , yo también los quiero – dijo secándose sus lagrimas , - ahora hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que basta de tristezas , muy pronto será el momento de repartir el pastel , bajen o se lo perderan , yo ya bajo –

-Pastel – dijieron al unísono ambos niños – pero seguro bajaras – dijo Ethan.

-Seguro –

-Lo prometes – añadió Alexandre.

-Os lo prometo-

Ambos niños creyeron a su hermana , ambos al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso en sus mejillas y bajaron a esperar la hora de la torta.

Cuando sus hermanos se fueron , ella aprovecho para limpiarse el rostro puesto que el maquillaje y lagrimas no hacen buena combinación , se volvió a maquillar , bajo pero no se atrevio a ir a la fiesta , la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en el patio (el cual al ser grande no había problema de albercar a todos los invitados) asi que por el momento se dirigio al portal.

Se encontraba ya mas tranquila , ella ya no estaba molesta con Marius , no ella pensaba: "Marius a traido mucha felicidad a mi vida , me a dado tantos buenos momentos entonces ¿Por qué lo único que a hecho mal tendría algún valor en nuestra relación?" , seguía solo pensando cosas similares hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Por qué tan sola en su cumpleaños señorita? – era Enjolras.

- Pensaba en algunas cosas – callo un instante - ¿en que rato llegaste? – dijo esperando desviar el tema.

- Hace rato pero no tuve oportunidad para verte por cierto feliz cumpleaños –

-Gracias -.

Eponine estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que su "prometido" y Enjolras llevaban la misma vestimenta , solo que ahora Enjolras se había quitado el antifaz , los lentes de contacto y se puso una gorra para poder disimular los cambios que tenia en su cabello.

Enjolras se acerco a Eponine y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de el . Enjolras se sonrojo ante tal acto de Eponine pero disfrutaba del aroma de ella.

-¿Te peleaste con Marius?-

- Si –

- Ay Marius , ese bobo no sabe ver lo que tiene al frente si yo tuviera una señorita enamorada como usted , jamas le haría algo asi – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tierno posible.

- Gracias , pero el no es un bobo , bueno tal vez un poco – dijo entre una pequeña risa , -pero bobo y todo lo quiero –

- Todos lo sabemos , Marius también te quiere , a su manera pero te quiere –

- Enjolras jamas te enamores , es mejor asi – dijo entre risitas , - pero si te llegas a enamorar que no sea de alguien como yo –

- Yo ya estoy enamorado – dijo rojo como un tomate

- En serio , ¿de quien estas enamorado? – dijo sacando su cabeza del hombro de el , quedando solo a unos escasos centímetros pero ella no se inmuto , mas Enjolras estaba nervioso.

- Estoy , estoy , estoy enamorado de una señorita de cabellos ondulados color cafeses que ante la puesta del sol juraría que se tornan aun mas claros , sus ojos color pardos que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que cambian de color según su estado de animo , parecen miel cuando esta alegre , cafeses cuando esta triste , hasta verdes cuando esta con sueño ; su sonrisa es la mas maravilloso que puedes ver , su risa es contagiosa si ella esta alegre su alrededor esta alegre , si ella esta triste hasta el mundo llora de tristeza , es delgada que cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos cada vez que la abrazo , su voz , oh su voz no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a su voz hasta el canto de la aves le queda corto , es buena hermana , buena persona que puedo prometer que será la mejor mama del mundo cuando tenga hijos , es adinerada pero jamas le veras u oirás presumir su dinero , no , ella es humilde e integra desde los dedos de su pies hasta su cabeza de terciopelo – dijo Enjolras viendo directamente a los ojos a Eponine , sonrojado hasta mas no poder.

- Enjolras estas muy enamorado , ella es muy afortunada , ¿le has dicho sobre tus sentimientos? , ¿y la conozco?-

- La conoces mejor que nadie – dijo acercándose aun mas a ella , - y se acaba de enterar de mis sentimientos – dijo mas bien susurrando.

Eponine no había entendido muy bien las ultimas palabras de Enjolras , si habia notado que Enjolras se estaba acercando cada vez mas a ella pero no se inmutaba porque durante su amistad con el no era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca , con Enjolras ella se sentía muy comoda.

Enjolras se acerco tanto que sus frentes ya se tocaban , solo era un pequeño movimiento para que se besaran pero Enjolras no se atrevio , el ya no estaba con su antifaz , en la ocasión anterior se sintió como un traidor al besar a la enamorada de su amigo y ahora donde ella le veía el rostro ya no era tan valiente , se quedaron asi un rato hasta que Eponine se acerco pero moviéndose en el ultimo instante cuando solo 1 milimetro los separaba y le besa la frente : -gracias por ser tan buen amigo -.

En ese instante se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo.

-Enjolras tus padres te están buscando – dijo Grantaire.

-Ok , ahí voy – dijo Enjolras parándose y brindándole la mano a Eponine.

-Se acerca la hora de cantar el feliz cumpleaños asi que no se vayan – dijo Eponine.

Grantaire y Enjolras se fueron por su lado , Grantaire vio la ropa de Enjolras y juro que ya había visto esa ropa , hasta que Enjolras se puso el antifaz , unos lentes de contacto y se quito el gorro.

-¡Entonces eres tu! – dijo Grantaire.

-Claro que soy yo , quien mas puedo ser-

-No , no me entiendes , eres el prometido de la futura señora Pontmercy , perdón , la señorita Eponine –

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Te vi , vi cuando fueron presentados y la señorita Alzelma me dijo que eras el prometido , los segui lo mas que pude para poder contarle todo a Marius , hasta vi su….beso , Enjolras la verdad estoy atonito , jamas pensé que hicieras eso y enantes casi se besan lo vi , pero esto no es de la forma correcta-

-No , no es correcto , lo se , pero al menos una vez quería saber como se siente besar a alguien que quieres , ella no me quiere me pidió que la ayude a terminar el compromiso - , - ella jamas debe enterarse que su prometido y yo somos la misma persona-.

-Despues de lo visto no estaría muy seguro , pero no te preocupes de mis labios jamas saldrá la información que se –

Enjolras se retiro y fue donde sus padres , Grantaire se reunio Courfeyrac y Joly , quienes le contaron sobre haber visto a la futura señora Pontmercy llorando y a Marius siendo golpeado por Gavroche , la interrogante de ellos era el motivo de esa situación.

Eponine por su parte se fue donde Alzelma y Gavroche , -¿han visto a Marius?- pregunto.

-Pense que después que se pelearon no querias saber de el- dijo Alzelma.

-Hermana , el se fue después que no le permiti entrar a la casa- dijo Gavroche molesto.

-Ok- dijo mientras pensaba :"se fue sin desearme un feliz cumpleaños".

Los señores Thenadier se acercaron al pastel y dijieron :-es la hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz-

Eponine se acerco mientras que los demás se acercaron a ella , estaban presentes sus amigos del ABC , Caroline con Cossete , sus hermanos , su "prometido" y su familia , con las demás personas a quien sus padres había invitado.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA EPONINE , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI-.

Eponine procedio a apagar las velas mientras deseaba que Marius aparezca , cuando de repente algo inesperado paso , su celular comenzó a sonar , lo agarro y vio un mensaje que justo llego a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el ultimo en desearte feliz cumpleaños" , era de Marius y las luces se apagaron , sin nadie tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba , hasta que un reflector dejo ver como alguien salía de la oscuridad y una canción comenzaba a sonar.

POV MARIUS(desde el inicio de la fiesta)

Marius le había costado poder entrar a la fiesta , Alzelma lo había ayudado a entrar haciéndolo pasar cuando la gente se acumulo en la entrada.

-GRACIAS , te debo una- le dije.

-No me debes nada , solo has feliz a mi hermana- me dijo con una sonrisa.

La busco en la fiesta pero veo como los señores Thenadier se pasean cerca de Eponine sin darme la oportunidad de acercarme , veo como Eponine habla con una muchacha y sus padres dejan de seguirla , cuando la muchacha se va perdió con la vista a Eponine , me muevo para buscarla pero no la encuentro , cuando el momento menos pensado siento que alguien me abraza desde atrás.

-Eponine –digo mientras me volteo pero me doy cuenta que una chica de caballera rubia es la que me a abrazado , -Eufrasia- me corrijo.

-Cossete- me corrije.

-Hola Marius-

-Hola Cossete , ¿Cómo asi usted aquí?

-Ya te explico , ven vamos a sentarnos-

Me coge del brazo y me lleva hasta una mesa un poco apartada de las demás.

-Bueno y ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

-Que descortes Marius , si no te acuerdas fui compañero de Eppy asi que tenemos amigas en común y Caroline me invito a venir con ella-.

-Cierto - , callo sin saber que decir , -Cossete debo buscar a Eponine- dije tratando de irme.

-Lo se , ella es tu enamorada , pero no creo que haiga algo de malo que 2 amigos se hablen o ¿si?-

-No , no lo creo-

-Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos , porque yo si , recuerdo estar en el malecón cuando de repente un jovencito se tropezó conmigo-

- Claro que lo recuerdo , después de eso te pedi disculpas por no haberte visto , al día siguiente descubri que íbamos a la misma escuela-

-SI , en ese entonces pensaba que era raro porque siempre que trataba tener una conversación contigo tartamudeabas o estábamos nervioso y eso que ya estabas en ultimo año , no se como tuviste la valentía para pedirme ir al "baile de graduación" contigo-

-Bueno mis amigos me dijieron que si no lo hacia yo lo iban a hacer ellos , poco después de pedírselo descubri que ellos ya habían invitado a otras personas –

-Debo agradecerle a sus amigos , esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida , pensándolo esa noche conoci a su actual enamorada , ella y yo habíamos sido compañeras de curso todos esos años pero jamas ninguna de la dos se dio cuenta-

-Cossete disculpa pero quiero buscarla – pero ella me agarra del brazo.

-Recuerdas que ese día me pediste ser tu enamorada 3 veces- dijo viendo hacia el piso.

-Claro me rechazaste las 2 primeras-

-Era una niña , no sabia que era tener enamorado , hasta que lograste convencerme al sostener mi mano- dijo posando su mano encima de la mia , acto que no supe pedir que no lo hiciera.

-Si eras bastante infantil- dije tragando fuerte, - jamas me dejaste besarte – dije viendo hacia otro lado porque sentí como si me ardiera la sangre.

-Si , vuelvo y digo era una niña , recuerdo que en mas de una ocasión lo intentaste pero a pesar de que te quiero me parecía extraño , nuestro amor fue de niños porque jamas tuvimos una cita mas bien eran encuentros en el parque o cuando tu expreso se quedaba en la escuela que nosotros teníamos un tiempo para estar juntos pero cuando se caso mi mamá y vi su expresión de amor hacia mi ahora papá , supe que no tenia a que temer – dijo entrelazando su mano con la mia , - supe que yo también quería besarte y lo intente pero siempre pasaba algo , estuvimos cerca que una vez nuestros labios se rozaron pero me fui sin siquiera terminar nuestra relación –

Se me acerco con la intención de besarme pero me movi , pero a pesar de eso nuestros labios se rozaron , ambos nos pusimos rojos , sentí como una electricidad recorrio en todo mi cuerpo y dije : - lo siento - , y la bese.

No puedo decir que no disfrute del beso , todo iba según mi mente tan bien , cuando el corazón me dijo "ella no es Eponine" , iba a terminar el beso cuando siento que alguien nos separa.

Alguien a quien no conozco se acerco a Cossete y la cogio : - señorita el joven presente tiene enamorada dese a respetar y joven su enamorada lo esta buscando –

Tanto Cossete como yo estabamos rojos y no entendíamos quien nos hablaba pero al escuchar las palabras del joven presente nos alejamos parándose ella.

-No es lo que cree – dije

-¿Quién es usted? – dijo Cossete.

-Soy el comprometido de Eponine , hoy día vine a conocerla y ver como ponerle fin a ese compromiso absurdo porque ella no seria feliz con una boda concertada , porque la quiero iba a dejarla ir pero ya es la tercera ocasión en que usted joven Pontmercy comete un error , asi que luchare por ella – dijo sonando lo mas seguro posible.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciadas estas palabras me golpeo y se fue. Por mi parte me sentía vil , peor que la escoria pero no sabia que hacer , Cossete se me acerco y dijo : -Marius vámonos - , a lo que le respondi : -No , lo siento Cossete pero lo que paso no debio pasar , quiero a Eponine - , después de dicho esto me fui en su búsqueda.

La busque pero no la encontraba según algo entendí de Alzelma , sus papas tenían planeado dejarla con su prometido en algún lugar donde ningún varon pudiera pasar por lo cual creo que esa fue la razón de no encontrarla , veo como Grantaire seguía con la vista a alguien pero supongo que es alguna señorita , Courfeyrac esta charlando con Gavroche y Joly esta con Prouvaire quienes trataban con sus palabras lograr convencer a una jovencita a bailar.

Si no fuera porque tengo planeada una sorpresa para Eponine me habría ido pero lo siguiente que veo me hace desear haberme ido. Eponine aparece cogida de la mano de su "prometido".

-¿Qué te paso?- me pregunto ella.

-Nada , me resbale-

-Marius el es …-no pudo seguir hablando porque su "prometido" puso un dedo entre sus labios en señal que se calle , acto que me puso furioso.

-Señorita Eponine yo ya lo conozco y el también ya me conoce – dijo viéndola , y ahora se dirigio viendo a mi , -le dejo a mi prometida en sus manos , ella lo quiere mucho a usted y solo porque ella me lo a pedido buscare la forma de terminar nuestro compromiso pero no significa que me retracto de mis palabras , si algo pasa , ahí estare yo- después de eso prosiguió a irse.

-¿De que palabras no se retracta? y ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Despues te explico , ¿entonces has estado toda la noche con tu "prometido"?-

-Si- prosiguió a callarse y se puso roja – el , el , el se atrevio a besarme-

Me puse histérico , quise desquitarme por lo cual dije:

-¡Y tu lo permitiste!-

-No , ni bien pude lo cachetee-

-Pero te trajo cogida de la mano , ¡te gusta la idea de estar entre 2 hombres!-

- No , nada que ver , se que lo que paso no fue correcto y por eso mismo te lo cuento no deseo que haiga secretos entre los 2-

Eponine empezó a derramar lagrimas y salio corriendo , recién reaccione de lo que había hecho y pense:"_que vil soy , es el día de su cumpleaños y la hago llorar y peor aun , no le e deseado un feliz cumpleaños". _Sali corriendo pero ya era tarde al menos con la vista no encontraba a Eponine. Cuando de repente volvió a aparecer a mi vista el prometido quien se me acerco y dijo:-le reclamaste algo que ella siendo valiente te confeso y tu ¿te crees hombre? , que ni siquiera le digiste sobre tu beso con Eufrasia –

Y de ahí el prometido se fue , no me rindió en buscarla pero Eponine se encontraba dentro de su casa donde no podía entrar , cuando de repente alguien mas pequeño me golpeo y dijo:-hiciste llorar a mi hermana , a partir de ahora no apoyare la relación de ustedes-.

Era Gavroche que se puso entre la puerta y yo , me quede tendido en el suelo y dije : -Lo siento , déjame arreglar las cosas –

-No hay nada que arreglar mi hermana estará mejor sin ti , me lo has confirmado-

- La quiero mucho , no me perdonaría perderla –

-Pues no parece , aléjate y deja que alguien que si la quiera como ella se merece la quiera-

Queria seguir intentando pero Alzelma apareció para ayudar a Gavroche y dijo : - será mejor que te vayas por ahora no eres bien recibido aquí –

Me levante y me fui de esa casa , sali sintiéndome muy mal , había puesto mi relación en peligro por reclamarle algo que ella tuvo la valentía de contarme y ¿yo? , yo no me atrevi a contarle lo que había pasado antes , no. Tenia la intención de irme a mi casa pero recuerdo "no le dicho feliz cumpleaños" ; por lo cual me doy vuelta y regreso a la fiesta , los señores Thenadier estaban en la entrada , me movi hacia otro lado y vi al mayodormo de la familia asi que lo llame.

-Sr , sr – en este momento como desee que me prestara atención.

Me vio y abrió la ventana de la cocina y dijo : -Sr Marius , usted no es bienvenido , no debo hablar con usted y no puedo dejarle entrar si es lo que desea y por eso mismo "no" dejare abierta esta ventana ni le dire que la señorita Eponine esta en su habitación y que no hay nadie que le pueda obstaculizar a que puedan hablar – me dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo , cogio una bandeja y prosiguió a retirarse.

Entro a travez de la ventana y me dirigo al cuarto de Eponine pero ella no esta ahí , veo que estuvo ahí porque se ve mojada su almoada asi que supongo que aquí estuvo llorando , me dirjo hacia la ventana que hay en su cuarto y la veo aunque esta de espaldas , tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su "prometido". Me enojo pero el ya me había dicho que el lucharía por ella y mi enojo no iba a hacer que pierda , no , yo no voy a dejar que el se lleve a mi Eponine.

Me disponía a salir cuando escucho las pisadas de alguien , me atemorizo por lo cual me escondo en el closet , al entrar veo que eran Gavroche , Alexandre y Ethan ; quienes al no ver a Eponine se van , igual me quedo un rato en el closet por temor a encontrarlos y solo me atrevo a salir cuando escucho la melodía de la canción de feliz cumpleaños , salgo del cuarto , logro salir de la casa y le mando un mensaje a Joly recordándole que tanto el como Prouvaire me iban a ayudar en la sorpresa de Eponine.

Ya en el patio le mando un mensaje a Eponine justo a las 11:59pm diciendo :"solo quería ser el ultimo en desearte feliz cumpleaños" , la veo sacar su celular y leer el mensaje , pone cara de estar decepcionada y al mismo tiempo de estar un poquito alegre , se apagan las luces , sin nadie tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba excepto Joly , Prouvaire y yo ; hasta que un reflector me deja salir de la oscuridad y una canción comenzaba a sonar mientras veo como Eponine me mira desconcertada y como su prometido tambien.

-Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer , todas estas distracciones, nuestro futuro se acerca. Estamos siendo buscados en cien diferentes direcciones pero pase lo que pase se que te tengo a ti.

Estás en mi mente, estás en mi corazón , no importa dónde estemos vamos a estar bien, aunque estemos separados por millas-

Veo como ella a lo lejos por conocer la canción también canta asi que la pasan el micrófono.

_**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**_

_**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **_

_**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo. Si, si , solo estar contigo**_

Sabes como la vida puede ser, cambia cada noche, está soleado después lluvioso, pero está todo bien. **Un amigo como tu siempre lo hace fácil, yo sé que me tienes dentro tuyo , todo el tiempo.**

_**En cada alegría, en cada tristeza ,sabes que siempre estaré alrededor , en cada cosa puedes contar conmigo.**_

_**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**_

_**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **_

_**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo , solo estar contigo**_.

En eso Eponine viene a mi lado.

**El sol siempre brillará eso es lo que me haces sentir, se va a estar bien, hacer lo que tenemos es real y será siempre juntos.**

**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo , estar contigo.**

**No hay nada que no podamos hacer , solo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo. **

**No importa dónde nos lleve la vida ,nada nos puede separar , sabes que es verdad , solo quiero estar contigo , solo estar contigo.**

**Solo estar contigo , es todo lo que quiero.**

**Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo****.**

Terminamos de cantar y la señora Thenadier dice : - le agradecemos al muy buen amigo de Eponine por ayudarnos a que ella cumpla su sueño de cantar esta canción , gracias por cumplir con el favor que te pedi-

Entonces el sr Thenadier me coge y dice : - si sabes ser sensato nos siguiras la corriente-

Asi que digo : - de nada señores Thenadier todo por mi querida Ponine –

FIN POV MARIUS

Los señores Lasserre no se creían eso , veian claramente que Eponine y ese muchacho no se miraban con intenciones de amistad , asi que cuando ya procedieron a retirarse le dijieron a los señores Thenadier : -recuerden que si cancela el compromiso por su hija su parte nos pertenece-

Ya los invitados uno por uno prosiguieron a irse hasta que solo quedaron a la vista Marius y Eponine.

-Lo siento – dijo Marius.

-No te preocupes , me diste un buen cumpleaños , gracias – dijo Eponine.

Marius abrazo a Eponine y le dio delicados besos en su frente , quería besar sus labios pero no se atrevia porque en ambos casos se habían besado con alguien mas.

-Te tienes que ir , mis padres pueden aparecer-

-De acuerdo , adiós-

-Cuidate –

Ambos se separaron de su abrazo y se pusieron en direcciones contrarias sin atreverse a voltearse al ver al otro , ese día algo en su relación se había roto y aunque ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo no seria algo que pueda ser tan fácil de reconstruir y tanto Cossete como Enjolras se habían dado cuenta de eso.


End file.
